Generation Bones 1X02: Mob Wars and Made Men
by TBorah89
Summary: Parker, Booth, and Brennan wrap up the case that they are working on only to have more questions arise from that. Parker manages to get himself in a little bit of trouble that some friends have to bail him out of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but if I did it might happen something like this.

Summary: Parker manages to tie up all the loose ends on the robbery case but that only poses more questions than it answers. As he is searching for those answers he gets into a little bit of trouble. Some old friends of his will show up to help him out. Meanwhile he tries to keep his feelings for Belle buried. Bailey and Seeley Jr. have united to try to get Booth and Eli together but they might just find themselves falling for each other instead.

* * *

Chapter 1: Case Closed

Belle stood outside of the two way mirror watching Parker interrogate his suspect. She couldn't help but feel some of her old feelings for him coming to the surface. That was understandable though hell they had been together for five years. She really thought that he was the one. Everything about him was perfect he was blessed with rugged good looks and a pair of big brown eyes that could still make her melt. She still remembered how he had asked her out on the their first date.

_Belle was leaning up against the hood of her car talking to some of the other girls on the cheerleading squad. They were discussing the guys on the football team and ranking them in order of doability. _

"_I don't know Parker just about has them all beat. I mean he has everything a great body and he is such a nice guy." Kara one of the cheerleaders gushed. Every girl in school had a crush on Parker. But they realized they stood very little chance of getting with him. _

_Belle was listening to them ramble on and on. The truth be told she had a bigger crush on Parker then any of them did but she was afraid to act on her feelings. _

"_Claire look at that cute little boy coming over here." Katie her best friend said pointing to a dark haired little boy who couldn't be much older than six or seven. _

_Belle smiled when he walked up to her. "Hi there cutie." She said cheerfully. _

"_Hi my name is Hank and I supposed to give you this." Hank gave her a toothless grin and thrust out the rose he was holding. She took it from him. _

"_Thank you sweetie." Belle replied kissing him on the cheek. He blushed as red as a tomato. _

_It took him a minute to remember what he was supposed to say. "To your beauty this rose can't compare. Your ruby lips and your golden hair. You make my heart skip a beat and a cause a tear to roll down my cheek. Yes you're the one it must be true and the truth is I have a crush on you. I'm under your spell now and forever more. You are the girl that I adore. Eyes glowing like embers in the night let me know that my feelings are right." Hank recited just like he and his brother had practiced. _

_Belle grinned like a fool at him. "That was so very sweet of you." _

_Hank just smiled he had a part to play and he wasn't going to let his big brother down. "Now I know that I'm just a little bit too young for you but maybe you would like to go out with my brother sometimes."_

_Belle laughed when he pointed out their age difference. "That would depend on who your brother is." She replied. This kid was such a little ham but he was so damn cute. _

_"There you are Hammer I've been looking all over for you mom and dad wouldn't be very happy with me if I lost you. I hope you're not making a nuisance of yourself." Belle's heart skipped a beat when she saw Parker Booth the hottest guy in school standing there with his hands on Hank's shoulders. _

_"__Hi, Parker, is this your little brother?" She had managed to find her voice to ask him that much. _

"_Hi, Claire, yeah this is one of my three little brothers. They are a real joy be glad you only met this one." Parker replied just looking at him was setting her on fire._

_Belle tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "I thought you told me the other day that you weren't going to call me Claire anymore?" she liked it that he had come up with a nickname for her._

_Parker tapped his finger to his temple like he was remembering something. "That's right I forgot that to me your name is Belle now." he was so cute when he made his thinking face._

_Belle laughed at him lightly to get over her own nerves. "I like that a lot better than Claire. But let me tell you something Parker you're going to have to watch out for your little brother here. He came up to me, told me his name was Hank, gave me a flower and recited a poem, and then he asked me on a date. He is going to be very popular with the girls when he grows up."_

_Parker looked down at Hank. "Hammer is that true?" he asked._

_"__Yes it's true." Hank replied with a big toothless grin._

_"__Belle I think I caught the end of your conversation and you never answered his question." Parker smirked. Oh that smirk was so sexy he had no idea what he was doing to her._

_"__I didn't, did I? But I think I forgot the question." Belle said coyly. She hoped she knew where he was going with this._

_"__Belle would you like to go out with me?" Parker asked. She could tell that he was nervous but so was she. _

_Belle gave him a big smile that showed all her white teeth. "I would love to go out with you Parker. How about tomorrow night?" she wanted to do a little dance right there in front of everyone. The hottest boy in school had just gone through a minor production just to ask her out._

_Parker's eyes danced with joy and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in them. "Tomorrow night sounds great. I'll pick you up at seven."_

_"__Ok, I'll see you then." Belle replied grinning like mad. Then she bent down so she was eye level with Hank and she kissed him on the cheek again._

_When they finally walked away she let out a little squeal. "Oh my God Claire, did Parker Booth just use his little brother to ask you out?" Kara asked her. _

_Belle squealed again. "Yes and he is so perfect we're going out tomorrow night and I'm so excited I just can't believe it." She gushed. _

Belle was brought back to reality when Parker slammed his hand down on the table.

* * *

Parker ran his hand though his dark brown locks and tried to collect himself. This was his first interrogation he just couldn't blow it. His dad would never trust him again and that was important to him.

"Damn it Hicks just level with me on this one. I know everything. I know that you know your father's real name is George Swanson. I know that his cousin and partner in crime was Tom Ewing. I also know that you help your little cousin run his meth lab out of that cabin. Now the very least I have you on is drug manufacturing and using your office for ill gotten gains. If I were you I would start talking." Parker laid out for him trying hard to keep his temper from flaring again.

Roger Hicks put his massive head in his hands and sighed. "My father's name is George Swanson and he did hold up that bank. He changed his name after he skipped town and that was after they killed two cops. We lived off of that money for years. The reason I became a cop was so I could keep my ear to the ground and see what was going on with the investigation. If you need me to I can sign something that says I was knew about it all." He was just tired of living a lie.

"Fine just tell me where the rest of the money is." Parker replied.

"It's buried underneath the boathouse in a lockbox. I didn't trust the meth heads with it so I hid it." Hicks admitted sounding like he was about to cry.

Parker patted him on the back. "Just hang tight and we'll get you out of here." he walked out the door and pumped his fist in triumph he walked to where his parents were standing with Belle.

"Very impressive Bub you got him to confess in fifteen minutes I am very impressed." Booth said looking at his son in disbelief this certainly was not his little boy anymore.

"Very nice job Parker." Brennan told him giving him a big smile.

"How about it Belle? Not bad for a guy who can't be trusted with a warrant?" Parker asked he hadn't forgotten about her little dig at him the night before.

"I must say that that was Very good work Agent Booth." Belle replied coldly professional.

Parker locked eyes with her. "Can I have a word with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure let's just go to my office." Belle said.

"Mom, dad could you excuse us for a minute?" Parker asked and his parents nodded their heads.

* * *

Belle led him to an office that was the size of a janitor's closet but she had done nice things with it. She had photos of her parents out and her diplomas hanging on the walls. "What do you want Parker?" she asked taking a seat behind her desk.

"I want to know what the hell your problem is with me Belle. I haven't done anything to you." Parker demanded he was sick of her treating him like her whipping boy.

"I don't have a problem with you Parker you must be projecting your insecurities." Belle replied not backing down from him.

Parker narrowed his brown eyes he couldn't be distracted by her beauty like he normally was. "That's bullshit and you and I both know it Claire. If you have a problem with me you need to tell me. You're the one who started this you took a dig at me last night not the other way around." He could feel his temper rising. He very rarely called her by her given name.

"I didn't mean anything by it Parker." Belle tired lamely her blue eyes scanning every inch of his body she knew that he was about to lose his temper but she wasn't going to back down from him.

"The hell you didn't Belle if this is about me and you I need to know now." Parker put his foot down.

"Parker me and you haven't been me and you in a very long time." Belle said pain showed in her blue eyes and there was sadness in her voice.

Parker ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Belle I wanted to stick it out you didn't I can't help it that you're having second thoughts about that now." watching her eyes fill up with tears as he said that he wished that he had never joined the Marines. He should have followed her because that is what you did when you loved someone.

When he spoke those words Belle found herself wishing she had never walked out on him. There was so much pain and sadness in his voice and eyes. It killed her to know that she was the one who had made him look and feel that way. Things had been a hell of a lot less complicated four years ago. But really and truly they still hadn't been adults then they weren't ready to try to make a relationship work in the real world. Or at least she hadn't been and she hadn't given Parker the chance to prove whether or not they could make it. "I'm not having second thoughts Parker I'm just having all these old feelings come rushing to the surface right now. I don't know what to do about that Parker it's just going to take time to adjust to working with you."

"Belle you're kidding yourself is you think that this is easy on either one of us. But fuck we are grown adults we can at least manage to work together with a little bit of civility I don't think that should be that hard." Parker flared. Maybe he was being unreasonable or maybe he was just hurting but whatever the reason he was starting to lose his temper. That wasn't a good thing when his temper exploded bad things tended to happen.

"Parker I don't think that there is anything left to discuss on the matter at the moment. We both have a job to do. Right now I have to make sure that you have made an iron clad case against them. And you have more suspects to go arrest. That is just where things are going to have to stand for now." Belle said pointing towards the door. She couldn't take looking in his eyes and seeing all the pain that was in them a moment longer.

"Fine then Claire I suppose I will be seeing you again when I interrogate my other suspects." Parker said walking out the door and slamming it behind him. He leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. He was just going to have to bury his feelings again there was no way that he could go through this every time they had to work together. The bottom line was this she wasn't his anymore and he was just going to have to accept that.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

On My Highway- Jason Aldean

Starring:

Parker Booth- Jensen Ackles

Seeley Booth- David Boreanez

Temperance Brennan- Emily Deschanel

Jack Hodgins- TJ Thyne

Angela Montenegro- Michaela Conlin

Camille Saroyan- Tamara Taylor

Lance Sweets- John Francis Daley

With:

Elizabeth Booth- Eliza Dushku

Bailey Hodgins- Sophia Bush

Booth Hodgins- Chris Evans

Seeley Booth Jr.- Channing Tatum

Hayden Hodgins- Rachel Bilson

Harper Hodgins- Drew Roy

Henry Booth- Eddie Cibrian

Lance Booth- Sean Faris

* * *

"Really I would like to know where those little people get such raw energy. I'm in the prime of my life and if I ran around like those holy terrors did last night I would still be tired. Hell I still am tired." Booth Hodgins groaned he felt like he was falling asleep at his piano.

Bailey Hodgins was draped across that couch that her brother kept in his studio. "Booth I think you're being a tad bit dramatic. Then again you did get mom's genes so you are always being dramatic. I don't know why I always forget that." She was more or less mumbling to herself.

Booth picked his head up long enough to glare at his older sister. "Bales you have no idea just how bad it was. I honestly thought that Gizmo was going to tie them up and she never loses her cool with those kids. The only good one was Dalton and we didn't see him half the night because he was on the phone talking to some girl." He was trying hard to make his sister see just how bad the situation was.

"And this wouldn't by chance have anything to do with you being forced to play tea party now would it?" Bailey asked her brother a smirk on her lips and a gleam in her eye.

Booth's head shot up again "That traitor I'm going to kill Seeley." His blue eyes burned with rage.

Bailey laughed at his reaction "He was even kind enough to supply me with blackmail pictures."

Booth frowned "When did you talk to Seeley?" he asked those two together was not a great idea bad things happened.

"He came over last night Booth. The boy is still on the prowl and I had to dress him. I know that we bet against the younger half of the Squint Squad but I couldn't just leave him high and dry." Bailey pointed out to him.

"No the bet is that Operation Get Seeley laid crashes and burns miserably. On the other hand we are all for Operation get Seeley a bunch of dates to build his confidence he just doesn't know that." Booth reminded her. That didn't even sound right and he shook his head.

Bailey just laughed at him again. "So what were you and Gizmo doing last night before Uncle Lance showed up?" she asked changing the subject on him. She may have been more into science like her father but she was still her mother's daughter. She was not going to rest until her brother and her best friend got together.

Booth shrugged, "We weren't really doing anything Bug we were just sitting around enjoying the peace and quiet. That was until Uncle Lance showed up with the little typhoons."

"So you guys weren't doing anything at all?" Bailey asked in a tone that suggested she thought he was keeping things from her.

"Bug we were not doing anything we were sitting on the couch." Booth stressed. He really didn't think it was wise for him to tell his sister that he had almost kissed her best friend. Hell he was kidding himself he hadn't almost done anything he had been thinking about doing it. Just like he had been thinking about it every other time that they were alone but he had never once allowed himself to act on his feelings. When it came down to it he was nothing more than a chicken when it came to her.

Bailey picked herself up off of the couch in a huff she just didn't know what to do with the two of them sometimes. She had set it up perfectly so that they would be alone for a few hours and they hadn't even capitalized on the opportunity. It had taken her and Seeley days to come up with a plan that good and still those two idiots insisted on being blind. "I've got to get out of here I can't stay in this studio all day." She said starting for the door.

"Where you going Bug?" Booth asked his sister he wasn't aware that she was pissed off at him.

"I'm going outside to get some sun." Bailey mumbled as a reply. In all reality the first thing was going to do was get on the phone with Seeley and let him know that they had more planning to do.

* * *

Seeley Booth Jr. and Eli Booth were both in front of their house stretching they had just come back from a run. They tended to do a lot of things together and this was the one thing that they did every day without fail. They were highly competitive by nature and running was a good outlet for them. Despite having longer legs though Eli had a step up on her brother when it came to speed.

"Did you enjoy eating my dust again today loser?" Eli asked her younger brother in a very cheerful tone. She loved giving him a hard time.

Seeley stuck his tongue out at her and shoved her playfully. "I will have you know that I beat you a lot too. I just have to push myself harder than you. Now I really shouldn't tell you this because it will only go to your head but you're really fuckin' fast."

Eli punched him affectionately on the shoulder. "And I shouldn't tell you this because you're already impossible to live with but for a little brother you're not half bad." She was just as rough as any of her brothers dared to be but she had no sisters. So she had to learn to fight back or she wouldn't have survived her childhood. Well that wasn't true because Parker carried her around on a pedestal. If her little brothers ever did anything to her they personally got a talking to from Parker about how they were supposed to protect her.

Seeley punched his sister lightly in retaliation. "Well as far as older sisters go you're not so bad yourself." He informed her. Those two were really close they were only ten months apart so there were times when it seemed like they were twins.

Eli punched him again a little harder this time. "I think we can both agree that Lance is pretty annoying when he wants to be though."

Seeley punched her again careful not to hit her too hard. "We are totally in agreement about that. Hank isn't so bad he leaves us alone for the most part. And besides we all know that he hero worships Parker. But Lance is such a little Squint all the time."

Eli gave him a shove and he was off balance anyway so he fell backwards. "Oh, Seel I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you down." She said sounding contrite but she was laughing. She really hadn't meant for him to fall but it was funny.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny Eli." Seeley couldn't help but laugh to. But that didn't stop him from grabbing her leg and causing her to fall on the ground with him.

That was all it took and it was on. The two Booth children started wrestling around on the ground like they didn't have any good sense at all. First Seeley was on top of Eli but then she flipped him over and started poking him in the chest. He finally managed to get out from under her and when he did he pinned her arms underneath her and started tickling her.

"Seeley Jack Booth you stop that right now." Eli ordered him but it was hard for him to take her seriously when she was squealing like a little girl.

"I'll stop when you say the magic words. I see you don't think things are so funny now. You know that you have to ask me nicely Elizabeth Grace Angela Booth." Seeley replied as he proceeded to tickle her.

Eli didn't want to give into him but she was having trouble breathing. "Ok, ok, you win. Seeley Booth is the best little brother in the whole entire world." She relented.

"That'll do the trick." Seeley smirked getting up off of her and he helped her to her feet.

Eli pointed her finger at him. "That was a dirty trick to play on me. You know that I'm not on top of my game right now I had to watch the tiny tornadoes last night." She pouted.

"I know I walked in on the middle of that. That is why I left so fast that and well Bailey insisted on dressing me last night because I had a date that she set me up on." Seeley rolled his eyes. Bailey may have claimed to be a scientist but she had the Montenegro genes for sure.

"I know you, you most likely left with blackmail. There is no way you didn't take pictures of Booth playing tea party with the girls." Eli gave him a look that dared him to lie to her.

"Hey I could make a lot of money off those pictures. A lot of people would give their arm to see Booth Hodgins best selling author and musical prodigy dressed up for a tea party." Seeley laughed. "Speaking of Booth what were you guys doing before the terrors showed up?" he asked.

Eli shrugged. "We weren't doing anything we were just chillin'. Then those four little brats swept through here the way Sherman swept through Georgia." Being highly intelligent they always had to work in something smart when they were being sarcastic.

Seeley sighed at what he was about to do. But Bailey had put him up to it and he couldn't refuse her anything that she wanted. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes at him and his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't normal at all and what was worse he was sure that he had feelings for her. "So nothing at all happened because the kids showed up?" he asked. And then he kicked himself for being so forward. _Oh, yeah that was really fuckin' subtle there Seel. _

"No nothing at all happened before the kids showed up. We were just talking about how nice it was to have peace and quiet for a change. I hate to break it to you but you and Hank argue a lot." Eli was not about to admit to her brother that she had feelings for Booth. He would either tease her or go run his mouth about it and that was the last thing that she needed. Hell she didn't think that anyone knew how she felt about Booth she had always tried really hard to keep those feelings from coming to the surface. Little did she know that she wasn't doing as good a job of that as she thought she did.

Seeley groaned inwardly and rolled his brown eyes. Bailey was going to kill him for this and he just knew it. Never mind that it wasn't his fault she would be pissed that their plan hadn't worked and she would take it out on him. He was the one who had come up with the plan but that was because he had a better mind for shit like that. "Oh I was just wondering because when I went to see her last night Bailey asked me what the hell you two were doing." He explained lamely.

"You know Seel and you Bales sure do spend an awful lot of time either together or talking to each other." Eli pointed out like she had just noticed it. In all actuality she had noticed that a long time ago. She couldn't help thinking that her brother and her friend would be cute together. _Jesus Eli you're starting to sound just like Bailey you two spend way too much time together. _She chided herself.

"Gizmo you have no idea. Bailey has these horrible powers over men and I can't refuse her anything she asks of me." Seeley deadpanned trying to act like it bothered him. When the reality was he was always making up excuses to spend time with the older girl. The Booth-Hodgins clan sure had messed up love lives from the oldest to the youngest.

* * *

Later on that night after they had finally booked all their suspects and brought them up on charges the gang from the Jeffersonian sat in Founding Fathers their favorite bar to hang out in after work. Cam and her husband were there, Wendell and his wife, Jack and Angela of course were there, and Sweets and his wife had again pressed the Junior Squints into service. Daisy had a business trip to get to so she had declined the invitation.

Booth stood up and cleared his throat. He raised the glass that he had in his hand. "Well here's to Parker. I'll admit that I wasn't exactly thrilled a few days ago when he joined the team. But he's a damn good agent and without him there is no way we would have been able to solve this case. Son you've made me more proud over the last couple of days than I can put into words. Welcome to the team." He said before sitting back down. Brennan leaned over to kiss him she knew how hard that had been for him to finally admit that.

Parker blushed as red as a tomato. "Thanks dad you have no idea how much that means to me to have your approval. Actually it means a lot to me to have the approval of all the people sitting at this table. I wouldn't be where I am today without every last single one of you. We may not be the most orthodox family in the world but we are family." He said in reply.

Angela pulled a box out of her purse and handed it to Parker. "Parker, Uncle Jack and I got you something." She told him smiling.

"Aunt Ange you guys didn't have to do this." Parker said opening the box. He laughed when he saw what it was. It was a Cocky belt buckle just like his dad's. "Uncle Jack this is great. Thank you so much. You guys seriously know me too well."

Booth rolled his eyes when he saw the belt buckle. "Just remember that I've been wearing it since before you were born." He chuckled.

"Yeah sure I've got dad." Parker replied rolling his eyes just like his father had.

They had been sitting there just drinking and having a good time for a while when Parker recognized a blonde woman that was sitting at the bar. He smiled when he saw her it had been a long time since he had talked to her. "If you guys will excuse for a moment there is a lady at the bar that I just have to go talk to." He said excusing himself. Sweets gave him a look. "It's not like that Lance you'll understand in a minute." He informed him before walking off.

Parker walked up behind the blonde and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who," he challenged her.

"Well given that only one man I know always smells like wood and seawater I'm going to have to say Parker." The blonde replied.

"Aw, Amy that's not fair you weren't supposed to use my cologne to guess who I was." Parker told her smiling as he took his hands away from her eyes.

Amy got down off of her barstool to hug him. "Parker Joseph Booth it's so good to see you. I haven't heard from you in months." She lectured him before she smacked him playfully on the chest.

Parker laughed because she really hadn't hurt him when she hit him. "Well I will have you know that I have been very busy Amelia Alice Johnson."

Amy looked at him with a twinkle in her green eyes. "I will have you know that Lex is going to kick your ass for slipping back into town without telling anyone." She informed him.

"You tell Lex that I'll be at home and the last time I checked Lex knows how the hell to find me there. If not I'll draw Lex a map." Parker replied sarcastically.

Amy laughed at him. "It still doesn't change the fact that Lex is going to be pissed." She reminded him.

Parker rolled his eyes and gave a derisive snort. " The last person on this earth that scares me is Lex Bishop. We go way back there is no way Bish would hurt me." he assured her.

"Ok, enough about Lex I'm dating Lex. I know more than I want to know about Lex. What brings you back to town Booth?" Amy asked him.

"I'm the junior FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian." Parker reported proudly.

"In other words you work for mommy and daddy." Amy told him bluntly.

Parker clutched his heart like the comment had wounded him. "That one hurt Amy that hurt really bad. But yeah that is basically what I do." He admitted once he was done being dramatic.

"I can't imagine that Seeley was very happy with that." Amy was such a good friend of his that she was on a first name basis with his parents.

Parker made a face at that remark. "He was less than thrilled at first but he's ok with it now."

"And Tempe?" Amy asked.

"I don't think I could do anything to make her more proud of me if I tried right now. You know her she is going to try to be professional about this but I can read her." Parker laughed.

"So I guess you found out the hard way that Belle is back in D.C. then?" Amy asked him. She and Lex had had to nurse them both through that horrible break up they had practically been married.

Parker snorted again. "You've got that right if you and Lex were my friends you would have told me that she was back in town." He commented with an arched eyebrow.

"Booth I wanted to tell you but Lex harbors this hope that you two will get back together." Amy shrugged.

"That'll happen when pigs fly and hell freezes over. And since I don't see either one of those things happening anytime soon unless my Uncle Jack has an experiment go bad. I think that we had our chance." Parker admitted sadly.

"Amy I see that you managed to find Agent Booth." Belle said as she walked into the bar.

"No I didn't find him he found me." Amy replied hugging her friend hello.

Parker took in a deep breath he didn't know if he could do this. "Belle I need to apologize for earlier I was less than a gentleman and for that I'm sorry. I would really like it if we could be friends."

"Well since I really don't want to spilt Lex, Jamie, and Amy here between us like they're children from a broken home I think we can manage that." Belle smiled at him.

"No I don't think that we can have that either." Parker replied giving her a big grin.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter I hope you guys like it.


	2. Old Relationships

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Relationships

Out in the garage of the Booth home the stereo was playing country music and there was an empty beer bottle on the workbench. The hood was raised on the almost ten-year-old red Mustang. The man underneath the car was drumming his tools on the ground to the beat of the song.

"_All my friends say I started shootin' doubles when you walked in." _Parker sang along as he went back to tuning up his car. It was pretty much what he did when he wasn't working. He worked on his car and if he was feeling really wild after he was done with that he would go clean his guns. This really wasn't the song for him to be listening to given the state of his relationship with Belle or really the lack there of. It had been two days since their little talk and he was feeling alright about it. He would have felt even better if he could win her back. He still remembered her walking out on him like it was yesterday. But he refused to let himself dwell on that right now.

Parker wasn't about to admit it to anybody but he still wasn't over Rebecca walking off and leaving him. So watching Belle walk out the door was really hard on him. He cleared those thoughts from his head though he really didn't need to be thinking about that. It would only cause everyone to worry about him.

"Hey, Little G-Man slide out from under there a minute we need to talk." Parker heard his Uncle Jack's voice call. He also heard the volume on his music go down.

Parker slid out from underneath his car. His hands and his face were smeared with oil. The coveralls he was wearing were covered in oil as well. He stood up and grabbed his shop towel to wipe his hands on before he grabbed two beers out of the cooler he had. He handed one to Hodgins before twisting the top off of his own. "What do you need Uncle Jack?" he asked cheerfully.

"You and I need to talk." Jack leveled with him he really had no clue how to tell him this but he knew that he had to.

Parker tried to get a read off of him but he couldn't, he could tell that he was nervous and concerned. He knew enough to know that those two things were never good where Jack Hodgins was concerned. "Uncle Jack, I thought we could talk about anything you can start talking I'll listen. However I have to warn you if this is about Cantilever I might tune you out after a while." He replied in a light tone.

Jack gritted his teeth and clinched his fists. "Parker, I want to tell you so bad Bub I just have to find my words." This was painful for him he didn't want to hurt Parker but he knew he had to.

Parker was starting to panic now but he didn't let his brown eyes or his body language betray him. He knew that this wasn't good at all Hodgins was gritting his teeth, his hands were balled into fists, and worst of all he had called him Bub. He never called him Bub unless something serious was wrong. "Take as much time as you need I'm not going anywhere." He had to swallow so he was able to keep his voice level.

Hodgins decided that the best way to handle this was to just bite the bullet and tell him. He ran his hand over his blonde beard and he stared into Parker's brown eyes with his blue eyes. "Rebecca is the one that is having you followed." He forced his voice to remain neutral despite the fact that he wanted to kill the woman.

Parker's eyes widened this was the last thing that he had expected. He had to force himself to remain calm. He wanted so badly to hit someone. Instead he took a long pull off of his beer and he counted slowly to twenty. He knew better than to stop at ten he was too pissed off for that. " I would ask you to repeat that but I know I heard you right. You wouldn't joke about something like that." He said finally when he felt his temper wasn't going to explode.

Hodgins gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Little G-man, I know how you feel about her. I wanted to kill her but I know if something happened to her I would be the first person your dad came to. If you want I can have a little talk with her." He offered.

"Uncle Jack, I don't want anything to do with that woman so no talk is necessary. I should have known that this had to do with her. She won't just leave me alone she's the one who walked out on me. I'm not the one who left her. I don't know what she wants from me and I don't care I just want her to stay away from me." Parker seethed he wasn't screaming even though he wanted nothing more than to yell and let his temper out.

Jack shrugged he didn't know what to say to make this one better. He wasn't that little kid he had walked up from the lobby of the Jeffersonian anymore. He was a grown man who was going to have to face his demons on his own. "This is the one thing that you know we can't talk about together. But I will help you take your frustrations out on this car if you want the company. It's Saturday Angie and Tempe are out shopping right now."

Parker gave him a half smile. "I would like that a lot Uncle Jack. And I guess it's too much to hope that you didn't tell mom and dad about this." He replied.

"I didn't tell your mom but I did tell your dad. He told me to keep my conspiracy theorist brain on a leash. If he even heard the phrase hit man used by a stranger on the street he would arrest me best friend or not." Jack laughed.

Parker ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Damn it Uncle Jack, I just don't know why she can't let me be happy. She got her happiness now she should let me have mine." He wanted to cry he knew that he shouldn't but he was just so pissed. So he let the tears flow like he was a little boy.

Hodgins put a comforting arm around him. "It's going to be ok Parker, you don't have to see her if you don't want and I'm sure I can get her to back off." He assured him.

Parker dried up his tears or he did the best he could. "Sorry I went to pieces on you like a little girl for a minute." He laughed.

"Hey, all men cry and chicks think it's sexy." Hodgins tried making him laugh for real.

Parker just shook his head. "God, Uncle Jack, I'm going to tell Aunt Ange your secret." He let out a genuine laugh. Hodgins smiled at that that was what he had been hoping to accomplish.

* * *

Bright and Early Monday morning Booth was sitting at his desk in his office. The palms of his hands were sweating and his heart was racing. He really needed his Bones here with him for what he was about to do. But the problem with that was he didn't trust Brennan to behave herself. Not that it didn't make him super hot when his wife decided to get into fights because it did but the Hoover Building just wasn't the place for that type of thing. That was partially why he was holding this meeting here because he didn't trust himself not to do something stupid. Hell he didn't trust Hodgins not to let him do something stupid. Of course his friend was here for this one he needed some sort of support.

"Booth, calm down you're sweating like you just ran a marathon." Hodgins advised him.

"Can it Dirt Boy. I'm nervous I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Booth shot back at him.

"It's for Parker so there is a good reason for this. I don't want to do this either but he's my Little G-man I can't let him swing in the breeze." Hodgins replied.

"You can consider this payback for helping him lie to us." Booth smirked having found the bright side of this extremely fucked up situation.

"Damn, I knew that it was going to come to that sooner or later." Hodgins snapped his fingers like he should have seen this ambush coming.

Both men clammed up when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Booth called making his voice sound as steady as he could. Hodgins chose to lean on the filing cabinet that was in the back right hand corner of the office.

A second later a striking blonde with long legs and blue eyes came waltzing through the door. "Seeley, I have to say that it was a pleasant surprise when you called me." Rebecca Stinson-Jamison said smiling at her child's father.

Booth took a deep breath he was itching to pull out his gun and shoot her. "Rebecca this isn't a social call this is business." He said firmly.

"What is this about Seeley?" Rebecca asked like she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"You know what this is about Rebecca this is about you having Parker followed." Booth was already dangerously close to loosing his temper he had about eighteen years worth of pent up rage when it came to her.

Rebecca shrugged, "He won't talk to me Seeley I had to do something." She reasoned.

Hodgins snorted, "I wonder why he won't talk to you Rebecca he damn near lived with me and Ange the last two months before Booth and Brennan came home." That felt damn good to him. He had wanted to do that for so long.

Rebecca locked eyes with him but Hodgins wouldn't look away. "I explained that to you then Jack. Parker and Drew didn't get along so I needed someone to watch him."

"Right well no one was watching him that day you didn't pick him up from baseball practice." Hodgins folded his arms over his chest and continued to stare her down.

"I couldn't do it anymore. I had given up my life just to raise him." Rebecca admitted. At least she was woman enough to admit she had been a selfish bitch.

"So that made it alright for you to uproot him? For you to leave him without so much as a goodbye? He cried in his sleep for months. I had to put him in bed with me just so he would know that I wasn't going to leave him during the night. He was so scared that he was going to do something to make me mad and I would leave him just like you did. It took me two years to convince him that there was nothing he could do to make me leave him." Booth asked he kept his tone level but firm. His brown eyes were cold as he stared at her. He knew better than to raise his voice even by a fraction his would really lose his temper if he started yelling.

"Seeley, you didn't have to be there with him everyday I did. He was just this big ball of energy I couldn't get him to go to sleep when I wanted him to and he was one more handful." Rebecca pointed out to him. Those words cut right through Booth he wasn't there for his son as much as he would have liked to be because she wouldn't let him.

"Rebecca, I would have been there for that boy every minute of every day if you would have let me. You were the one who chose to take on all of that by yourself. You're also the one who chose to leave him for a man and the life you wanted. He never gave me one ounce of trouble I guess he just needed his father like I had been trying to tell you for years." Booth didn't back down from her this was his little boy she was messing with. It didn't matter that he was a grown man he would always feel the need to protect Parker because of what she had done to him.

"I can't help but wonder what you want with him now after all these years." Hodgins' words came out as a statement but they all knew it was a question. One that he and Booth had wondered about aloud to each other before setting up this meeting.

"I just want to get to know my son." Rebecca answered honestly.

Booth snorted now. "Rebecca, by having him followed you might be able to learn a few things about him but that's not Parker. You're not getting the real Parker when you do that. You not learning why he does those things are what really goes on in his day to day life. Parker is just such an amazing man and you have no idea what a joy he was to raise. I don't know how to explain him to you he is just a really great guy who makes me so proud."

"Seeley, I just need him to really and truly talk to me once." Rebecca was almost pleading with him.

"Rebecca, I don't know what you're looking for from him but you're not going to get it by having him followed." Hodgins was doing a very good job of being civil considering how he felt about that woman.

Booth knew what she was looking for and he picked a picture he had of Parker in his baseball uniform up off his desk and studied it. "I can give you the facts about Parker Joseph Booth if that makes you feel any better. I can tell you that the kid was a natural born jock. He was the best outfielder that I have ever seen. He was damn good running back and he could play hockey like no tomorrow. I can tell you that he graduated at the top of his class when he was in high school. He got a full ride to the University of Florida to play baseball. Then the football coaches saw him playing around with some of his friends that were on the football team and they got him to juggle both sports while maintaining his perfect academic record. After he graduated college he was commissioned as a Lt. in the Marine Corps where he served four years before coming back home and joining the FBI." He laid out the cold hard facts about his son.

"You must be very proud." Rebecca said not knowing what else to say.

Booth looked her dead in the eyes as he spoke. "His mom and I couldn't be prouder of him if we tried. He is a great older brother. I can also tell you that he was in love once but she broke up with him and he has never gotten over it. Fuck that he still loves her even though he won't admit it to himself. I guess those are all the cold hard facts about Parker. But what you want to know is what exactly is going on in the head of his when he smiles that mischievous smile. Or what exactly he had been doing just before this picture was taken. You want to know the little things that make Parker, Parker but I can't tell you that because you can only find that out by spending time with him." He pointed at different pictures of his son as he spoke.

"I'm his mother Seeley." Rebecca said lamely when he called another woman his mom.

"You may have given birth to him but Bones is his mom. If you even suggest to him that someone else is his mother he will flip out and lose his temper. Becks, you need to leave him alone. You walked away from him you don't have the right to want to be in his life now that he is a grown man. You weren't there for him when he needed you and he doesn't need you now. As a parent you don't get to decide how much of your child's life you get to be there for. You have to commit to them you can't just turn tail and run because the going gets a little tough." Booth lectured.

"I don't know what you want me to say Seeley. I'm his mother he can't change that nor can he change the fact that I love him." Rebecca argued with him.

Hodgins' eyes bulged out of his head when he heard her say that. "If you call walking away from your son love then I don't think I want anyone to love me the way you supposedly love him. If you loved him you wouldn't have left him in a park all alone. Hell you could have at least had the decency to tell him bye. But in the end it was your loss because he turned out to be one hell of a guy. Rebecca, you couldn't be bothered with him when he was a little boy and he doesn't want or need you now. So do all of us a favor and stay the fuck away."

Rebecca's blue eyes filled up with tears. "Fine, I'll give him time. But I really do want to talk to him it's important. I should really get going though because I'm due in court." She said standing up.

"Becks, if only you'd stuck around long enough to talk to me we could have worked something out. I would have gladly taken him more. But now you know how I felt being kept from your child when all you want is to be with them. You used him against me for years. Now he's the one that doesn't want anything to do with you. You might want to think about whose fault that is." Booth advised her before she walked out of his office.

Hodgins cast him a glance. "Well at least neither one of us killed her I suppose that is a good thing." He commented dryly.

"That is a damn good thing." Booth replied sighing.

"I guess we should get to the lab we still have all those bodies to sort out." Hodgins mused.

"Right how could I forget the graveyard that we found on that property? I'm sure Parker is already over there." Booth stood up and grabbed his suit jacket.

* * *

Parker was standing on the platform staring off into space while he waited for his mother to get around to examining the bodies they had found. He was startled when he heard someone call out his full name. He turned around and grinned when he saw who it was. It was a young woman about his age with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Alexandra Bishop long time no see." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Lex, is just fine Booth." Lex corrected him as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow, Lex that shit hurt." Parker complied rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

Lex hit him on the back of the head with her open hand. "Good, I hope that hurt too. You are a real piece of work Booth I can't believe you came back to town without telling me. We have been best friends since we were five and you want to pull shit like that with me."

Parker chuckled at her. "Holy shit, Amy wasn't kidding when she said that you were pissed at me. I don't know how she stands to put up with you."

"Amy loves me unlike some so called friends of mine. I had to find out that you were back from Belle when that was clearly your job." Lex was poking him in the chest with her finger while she spoke.

Parker grabbed her small hand in his larger one. "I'm sorry I messed up I should have told you what was going on. Now did you have a reason for coming here today? I mean aside from assaulting me." he asked sounding highly amused.

Lex smirked at him. "I will have you know that getting to assault you was just a bonus. I am actually here to see your mother."

Parker looked at her confused. "Why do you need to see mom?"

"Because I'm her new intern." Lex reported proudly with a smirk on her face.

Parker put his hand over his face and groaned. "This can't be happening to me it's bad enough that I have the misfortune to be her best friend but now I have to work with her too." He rambled dramatically.

"Ah, Alexandra I see that you found Parker." Brennan announced cheerfully when she walked down on the platform.

"Mom, found is not an accurate description of what she did to me. She beat me if for no other reason than it amused her." Parker whined trying to get some sympathy from his mother.

"Well, you should have told her you were back in town then. She has every right to be mad at you and someone needed to hit you for the stunt you pulled when you fell through the ceiling." Brennan said objectively.

Parker threw his hands up in the air. "This is great my own mother is taking your side. I always knew that she liked you better than she liked me Lex." He pouted.

"That's because I'm an anthropology major and you have a degree in psychology." Lex smirked at him sticking her tongue out.

"Parker, Alexandra is right that does help her case. You chose to study a soft science while she studied a actual hard science." Brennan teased her son by agreeing with his friend who was just like another daughter to her.

Parker scowled at Lex he couldn't stay mad at his mother no matter how hard he tried. "Thanks a lot Lex, now you're getting me lectured on top of everything else. And then you wonder why I didn't tell you I was back in town."

"Parker, I believe that you have work to do." Brennan reminded him really she was just picking on him mercilessly now.

"I can't do my work until a certain forensic anthropologist I know gets to work and gives me a cause of death on the many bodies we found littering that property." Parker pointed out with a charm smile that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Well, then you should probably go tell Wendell to get to work. He is known to drag from time to time this early in the morning." Brennan had gotten good with personal interactions over the years and now she could joke with the best of them.

"I will do no such of a thing, I need him because we have to make the trek back out to the crime scene. And if I learned one thing from my parents when I was growing up it's that you never go out to the crime scene alone if you can help it." Parker pointed out while tapping his temple.

"I don't know what's going to worse for the lab having him and Wendell together all the time or the fact that Lex is your intern and they are going to be working together." Booth chuckled as he walked up on the platform.

"Ah, we're not that bad together Uncle Seeley, at least give me some credit. Besides I'm not really talking to Parker right now so you have nothing to worry about." Lex smiled at him innocently. She and Parker were so close that she called Booth, Uncle Seeley, and Brennan, Aunt Tempe.

"Dad you knew that Lex was going to be working here and you didn't tell me?" Parker asked in disbelief.

Booth arched his eyebrow at his son. "Oh, I see that someone doesn't like it when he's kept out of the loop. Maybe he'll think about that the next time he decides to keep something big from his parents." He ribbed his son.

Parker put up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Ok, I get it dad, I should have told you and mom about the FBI and I'm eternally sorry. I won't let anything like that happen ever again. And Lex I hope that you'll find it in your heart to be able to forgive me for not telling you that I was back in town." He apologized to all three people. He knew that they wouldn't let up on him until he did.

"Thank you for that Booth I know how hard it was for you. I can't remember the last time you said you were wrong." Lex really knew how to push his buttons it was the kind of information she had gleaned from spending most of her life as his friend.

Parker glared at her playfully. " I never said that I was wrong I said I was sorry there is a huge difference between the two." He corrected her.

"Trust me Booth, that was you saying that you were wrong about something. It doesn't happen often so when it does I tend to enjoy it more than I should." Lex argued back.

Parker rolled his deep brown eyes. "Don't you Squints have work that you should be doing?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Brennan grew serious now. "He's right we do have work to be doing. Alexandra you are more than welcome to join me in examining the bodies that we have or you may help Hodgins with his work."

"I think that I should probably ease my way into working with bodies so if it is alright with you I will assist Dr. Hodgins." Lex replied.

Brennan nodded her head. "That is more than fine with me, although I will tell you that Hodgins is a lot to take in on the first day."

"I'm sure that he's harmless, I'll be able to handle him just fine." Lex assured her.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Another one that knows how to speak Squint I don't know what this world is coming to." He sighed dramatically.

"The world is becoming a wonderful place since I have FBI agents that actually understand that collecting evidence and finding answers from it is a long process that can't be hurried along." Brennan really zinged him good it didn't happen often but when it did Booth just didn't know what to say to his wife.

"Mom, in all fairness I was raised in this lab. Dad has to learn as he goes." Parker gave his father a Booth charm smile to soften the blow of that comment.

"Don't give me that grin Bub, I perfected that look." Booth chided him but he couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Ah, come on dad I was merely stating facts they're a big fan of the facts around here. I can't help it that you raised me to be honest." Parker said fixing a mock pout on his face.

"I also raised you to take my side over your mother's. I swear you are nothing more than a Squint with a badge." Booth said shaking his head at his son.

"That one hurt a little dad I'm not going to lie about it. Now come on let's leave them to examining the bodies and the bugs. We have good old fashioned police work to do, or at least that is what I have to do. Wendell and I are going to head back out to the crime scene and see what can find out there." Parker told his father.

"Bub, be careful out there you never know what you're going to find. I don't want you getting surprised." Booth cautioned his son.

"I promise I'll be careful dad you just worry too much." Parker assured him as he went off in search of Wendell.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get it out my muse just left me on this one for awhile. But it's back now and I'm going to work on getting this out faster. Thanks for sticking with me.


	3. Family Time

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Time

Booth and Brennan sat down to dinner that night with their children. Whenever possible they sat down and had dinner as a family. Their schedules did not always permit that but they tried to get a family dinner in at least once a week.

"What's going on with you kids?" Booth asked making conversation with four teenagers wasn't always easy but he made an effort.

"We've mostly just been hanging out since you guys have this big case and there is nothing for us to do in the lab." Hank answered his father.

"What H1 meant to say was he has been following Parker around like a little lost puppy since he came home." Seeley corrected his brother.

"Seeley, leave Henry alone he is very close to Parker and there is nothing wrong with that." Brennan scolded her son. Very rarely did she call any of the children by their nicknames.

"What have you been up to Lance?" Booth asked he liked to pay special attention to his youngest son so he didn't feel left out.

"I've just been reading up on some experiments that I would like to do. And I've been going to baseball practice with the guys." Lance answered giving his father a smile.

"Squint," Seeley teased him.

"Don't pick on him Seel, he can't help it that his Brennan genes are more prevalent." Eli said halfheartedly pushing her food around her plate.

Booth didn't have to be a master investigator to know that there was something wrong with his only daughter. "What's wrong Gizzy?" he asked concern shining in his brown eyes.

"She already misses Mr. B. Hodgins and he has barely been gone twelve hours." Seeley answered for his sister. She would beat his ass for it later but it couldn't be helped.

"I don't miss Booth that much I'm just tired I had to get up early so I could go with him to the airport. He doesn't know how to act if I don't see him off before his tour starts." Eli replied distractedly. She was waiting on a call from Booth. He called her everyday when he was out on tour.

"Elizabeth, he'll call he always does." Brennan assured her.

"I know that mom, it's just that the little creep should have called by now. He always calls when his plane lands so that my overactive brain doesn't start working out worst-case scenarios." Eli grumbled.

"You know that Dave probably has him busy already. Gizmo, he will call and if he doesn't I will call him later and give him a piece of my mind for worrying you." Seeley promised his sister. They were a team it was his job to look out for her or at least that was what Parker had told him.

"Where is Parker?" Hank asked he was pretty close to his oldest brother.

"Parks went out with Lex and Amy. There is no telling when he will be back or what condition that he will come back in." Booth chuckled.

"I don't understand Booth." Brennan told her husband looking confused.

"What dad meant was he doesn't know how drunk Parker will be when he comes home." Seeley explained to his mother.

"Listen to your son Bones, he knows what he's talking about." Booth said trying hard not to laugh at his wife.

* * *

"Booth, promise me that you are going to be able to behave yourself." Lex pleaded with her best friend as they sat in a bar waiting for Belle to show up.

"Bish, I promise on a stack of Holy Bibles that I will behave myself. I'm not going to do anything. As much as it pains me to say it she isn't mine anymore." Parker promised taking a pull off the beer in front of him.

"Parker, we remember what it was like when you two broke up. It wasn't pretty at all. You pretty much lost your mind and Belle wasn't much better." Amy told him gently.

"I know that I was bad but we had been together six years. It was damn near like getting a divorce you know it took a while for me to feel normal again." Parker admitted. He couldn't say that he hadn't been bad when she broke up with him because he had.

"It was her loss though you're a great guy Booth." Lex told him actually being nice to him for a change.

Parker gave her a dry chuckle. "Says the woman who I turned into a lesbian."

"You did not I was one before we slept together." Lex said punching him playfully on the arm.

"Lex, you and Parker slept together?" Amy asked her girlfriend.

"When we were kids, this was before he got together with Belle." Lex replied like it was no big deal. It had been almost ten years since it had happened.

"I swear Jamie and Belle will be late for their own funerals." Amy said consulting her watch to change the subject.

"Jamie and Belle are coming together?" Parker asked he was seriously out of the loop about things.

"They are roommates Booth, I wish you would try to keep up with the times." Lex rolled her eyes at him in mock resignation.

"Lex, you do know that you and Belle just switched roommates don't you?" Parker asked laughing. Belle and Amy had been roommates their first year of college and so had Lex and Jamie.

"Yeah, I'm aware Booth." Lex replied.

"And I'm sure that Amy would rather have me as a roommate again." Belle said walking up to the group with Jamie.

"Parker Joseph Booth, I can't believe you snuck back into town without telling me." Jamie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's nice to see you too Jay." Parker said returning the hug. He had to calm his breathing when he saw the way that Belle's blue eyes were trying to bore into his soul.

"It's just like old times we have the whole gang back together." Amy commented.

"I know we really need to think about adding another guy in the group. I don't think I even have any guy friends." Parker cracked chuckling.

"You have Wendell." Lex reminded him.

"Wendell doesn't count he's more like my big brother." Parker replied.

"If Jamie would ever find a boyfriend then you wouldn't have that problem." Amy teased.

"If Belle could ever find a boyfriend then Parker wouldn't have to be the only guy in this group anymore." Belle said talking about herself in third person.

"I know what my problem is no one really wants to date a teacher. Belle, you're just fucking picky my friend." Jamie told her.

"I wouldn't want Parker Joe to get a big head but after being with him for six years it is kinda hard to find a man who can measure up." Belle said in a somewhat flirty tone.

"I can't help it that I'm just that damn good Clara Belle. There is no man in the world who can measure up to a Booth." Parker said giving her a cocky grin. They had fallen back on the nicknames that they had given each other while they were dating.

"Way to go Belle, you've got his ego going. I hope you're happy with yourself." Lex said doing her best to sound disgusted but she was really thrilled that they were getting along so well.

"Well, I had to make him feel good about himself." Belle said smiling at Parker.

Parker knew if it had been possible that his heart would have stopped right then and there when she smiled at him. "I'm glad that my personal welfare means so much to you Belle."

"I can't have you doing bad work because you're depressed. I have to make sure you stay in a good mood." Belle replied sweetly.

"You always did know just what to say to make me feel better." Parker said turning on the charm.

"It's a gift of mine." Belle told him while staring deeply into his eyes. She kicked herself again for not sticking it out with him. Deep down she knew that she stilled loved him even if she was scared to admit it.

Parker had to fight the urge to get lost in those deep blue eyes. They had already caused him so much pain. But he would go back to her in a New York minute if she said that she would have him. That was just wishful thinking though she had made it painfully clear that they were through the day that she walked out on him.

_Parker had on a wife beater and gym shorts; his tanned muscles glistened in the sun as he loaded up the U-Haul with all their furniture. It was hard for him to imagine that they wouldn't be coming back to this house. They had graduated college and they were really grown up now. At the end of the summer he would be going off to finish his training to become a Marine officer. _

"_Hey, Park, when you're done with what you're loading I need you to come into the kitchen for a second." Belle called out to him. _

"_Ok, just give me a second and I'll be right there Belle." Parker called back he couldn't think of a thing that she wanted but then again this was Belle he was talking to. He finished up what he was doing and went to the kitchen. _

_Belle was standing with her back against the counter. Her hands were in the back pockets of the shorts that she wore. Parker knew her well enough to know that there was something wrong with her from the look on her face. He didn't say a word he just went to her and put his arms around her. "What's wrong honey?" he asked. _

"_Park, we need to talk." Belle said in a grave tone as she pulled away from him. _

"_Ok, let's talk." Parker said crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Belle took a deep breath she was going to need all the strength that she could muster. "This is hard for me to say, but Park when we go home I think that you and I need to take a break." _

"_Why?" Parker asked he thought that they were doing fine. _

"_Parker, I have been with you for six years and I need to experience life a little bit first before I settle down. And I'm sorry but I really don't want to be stuck waiting around while you go off and play Marine." Belle told him. _

"_Belle, I love you I don't want to be with anyone but you." Parker replied pleading with her with his eyes. _

"_You're going in the Marines and I'm going to Harvard Law in the fall. We're going to be apart anyway. I think we should just make a clean break while we still can. If it's meant to be we can always come back to each other later. But right now I think we owe it to ourselves to concentrate on our futures alone." Belle went on like he hadn't said anything. _

"_So that's it? After all these years, you just want to end this because we're going to have to be apart for a little while?" Parker asked incredulously. _

"_Parker, please don't make this harder for me than it already is." Belle begged him. _

"_I don't know what you want me to say Belle. I love you and I had always thought that it was enough but apparently I was wrong." Parker said not knowing what else to say. _

"_If you loved me as much as I love you then you wouldn't be going away." Belle argued. _

"_And if you loved me you would wait for me." Parker said fighting tears. _

"_I'm sorry Parker, but I have to go now I got a plane ticket home. But for what's it's worth I did love you. I probably always will. I just need to focus on me right now." Belle said kissing him one last time before she walked out._

_

* * *

_

"Honestly Bales, I don't know how two people can be so damn blind to their feelings." Seeley said in disbelief as he lay back on her bed tossing his baseball up into the air and catching it.

"Your sister at least has an excuse Aunt Tempe is her mother. It took her years to realize that she loved Uncle Seeley. Booth had the heart and soul of an artist he knows feelings better than most people do." Bailey raved heaving a deep sigh.

Seeley tossed the ball up again before he answered. "Really and truly I don't think either one of them realize how crazy they make us."

"Booth knows that he is over the moon for Eli. I can tell how close he is to admitting it. You saw how they acted at the airport this morning it was like he hated to leave her as much as she hated for him to leave. Then the way they stared soulfully into each other's eyes, I swear they are trying to kill me with their sexual tension." Bailey went on she was really worked into a tizzy.

"You're not the only one Bales." Seeley commiserated with her. He then tossed his ball up into the air one more time.

Bailey caught his ball while it was still in the air and she shot him a frosty glare. "Seeley Jack, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that your nervous habit makes me nervous. One of these days you are going to hit yourself in the face with the damn ball."

"Give me my ball back Temperance, it calms my nerves." Seeley retorted.

"Then let me give it a try." Bailey said lying down next to him. She started tossing the ball up in the air.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Seeley asked ignoring how lying that close to her was making his heartbeat faster.

"I don't know. I guess we could always lock them in a room together and not let them out until they admit that they have feelings for each other." Bailey suggested.

"That might work but Gizmo would kick our asses once we let them out. I love how they're the ones who are being stupid but we're the ones suffering for it." Seeley said with a sad sigh.

Bailey turned on her side to face him. She had never really noticed before just how handsome Seeley was. His hair was dark and close cropped his brown eyes were so deep that it was like she could see into his soul just by looking into them. Before she could stop herself she reached a hand out and ran it along his strong jaw line. And then she leaned closer to him and kissed him.

Seeley was taken aback by her actions at first but then he felt the fire of passion consume him. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her back. "Bales, are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"Seeley, just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." Bailey said just living in the moment without thinking about what she was doing or whom she was doing it with.

"Ok," Seeley said complying with the order that she had just issued him.

* * *

Booth sat on the huge couch of the luxury hotel room that he was staying in. His manager sat across from him and he was droning on and on about something. He really wasn't sure what he was talking about he just knew that he wanted him to stop talking. "Dave, I'm kinda tired man so talking to me right now is going to be pointless."

"I'm giving you the run down of tomorrow's schedule B." Dave explained to him.

"I don't mean to sound like an ass but the damn schedule is always the same every time we go on tour Dave." Booth was getting cranky because he hadn't found the time to talk to Eli yet.

"Until this moment I wasn't sure that you were related to Billy. But it looks like the Texan genes made their way into you. And I know you well enough to know that this has to be about some girl." Dave chuckled.

"It's not like that at all Dave. I just promised Gizmo that I would call her when I got in. but you have had me running around like crazy all afternoon." Booth replied he was blushing a little bit.

"I don't know when you and Ms. Booth are going to realize that you two belong together." Dave said shaking his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dave." Booth answered like his mouth was on autopilot. The truth of the matter was he knew damn well what he was talking about. More than anything he wanted to take Eli in his arms and kiss her but he felt like there was something stopping him.

"Sure you don't B, I think you two are the only ones that don't know you have feelings for each other." Dave said sending him a wink.

Booth couldn't help but think that he had hit the nail right on the head. "She is a really great girl and whoever ends up with her is one lucky man."

"I always have known that you were lucky B. It's just up to you to realize that." Dave muttered under his breath. "Alright, make your phone call and then rest up Champ. You've got a big day tomorrow and it starts early." He said before he finally left.

* * *

Eli laid back on her bed smiling she had her phone up to her ear. "It's about damn time that you called Hodgins, I was starting to think that your fucking plane got lost or something." She said by way of greeting.

"I wouldn't check out on you like that Booth, you don't have anything to worry about. Dave just had me running around like crazy and this is the first free minute that I have got." Booth said on the other side of the phone.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me Booth Zachary, you have just been avoiding me." Eli said in a playful tone.

"Really, we're using full names? I wasn't aware that I was talking to my mother Elizabeth Grace Angela." Booth joked with her.

"Call me by my full name again and I will make you sorry the next time I see you." Eli warned him.

"Ok, I'm sorry Gizmo. You know how I love talking to you. This little ritual that we have is the only thing that makes me feel normal sometimes." Booth told her honestly.

"It's not my fault that someone couldn't control their creative impulses and they had to become a superstar at the age of ten." Eli shot back.

"You try having ideas swirling around in your head all the time and then tell me that it doesn't drive you crazy. The music and the writing help a little bit but not much sometimes." Booth said defending himself.

"You know that I love you B, in that annoying little brother kind of way." Eli teased him when what she wanted to do was scream into the phone that she was in love with him.

"I'm like nine months younger than you are Gizmo, that hardly counts." Booth pointed out seriously.

"But I'm still older and you just can't deal with it." Eli went on.

"Don't be such a Squint." Booth shot back.

"I know that you did not just accuse me of being a Squint. I have news for you I'm not a Squint. I got the Booth genes and I make use of them. I seem to recall that I can get you to do anything I want." Eli countered. She stopped short of adding except kiss me.

"That's because I rather do what you want than hear you bitch at me." Booth explained rationally.

"I don't even know why I look forward to these calls all you do is insult me." Eli mock pouted.

"Now don't be like that, I don't want to talk to anyone but you. I would call Seeley but he is nowhere near as entertaining as you are. Besides that he is probably with my stupid older sister trying desperately to deny that they are attracted to each other." Booth said like he had room to talk.

"Tell me about it, it's always 'Bales said this or that' or "Seeley did this or that' those two make me sick." Eli agreed with him all the while knowing that they were just as bad.

" I hate to do this to you but I should go I have to get up early in the morning. I think Dave has me booked on one of those morning talk shows. Night Gizmo." Booth said hating to say goodbye.

"Night B," Eli replied before she heard him hang up. "What does a girl have to do to get him to admit his feelings?" she asked her wall before sighing. Talking to the wall was just about as productive as talking to Booth. At least the wall listened and heard what she had to say. Booth would just stare at her with a blank look on his face like he didn't know what she was talking about.

* * *

"Booth, do I have to tell you what happened here tonight goes no further than these walls?" Bailey asked Seeley.

"Bales, it's not like I was going to run out and tell people that we made out. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I liked kissing you." Seeley replied a joking tone in his voice.

Bailey went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his. "You know that you liked kissing me as much as I like kissing you."

Seeley captured her lips with his again after she had finished talking. "I will admit to nothing of the sort." He said his voice was husky.

"You know that I'm irresistible Seel, I don't know why you would deny that." Bailey teased him by dragging her finger over his chest.

"I'm a Booth I'm the one who is irresistible and that would be why you kissed me." Seeley corrected her.

"It could be that I think you're cute and I feel sorry for you because you can't keep a girlfriend." Bailey countered.

"You're one to talk I don't see where you keep a boyfriend for very long." Seeley had her on that one she wasn't known for keeping boyfriends for a long period of time.

"I don't keep a boyfriend for long because I get bored easily." Bailey wasn't going to let him beat her in this war of words.

Seeley knew how to shut her up and he pressed his lips to hers. In response she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and pressed her body closer to his.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to see if you wanted…" Angela said coming into her daughter's room without knocking. Seeley and Bailey jumped away from each other like they had been burnt. "Did I interrupt something?" she continued.

Seeley really was his father's son. He blushed a deep red over his face and neck. "Yes, uh, I mean no, actually Aunt Ange I should go. I'll see you later Bales." He stammered getting out of the room as fast as possible.

Angela looked at her daughter and cocked an eyebrow. "Temperance, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing is going on mom." Bailey said unable to keep her voice from wavering.

"That didn't look like nothing to me it looked like you and Booth Jr. were kissing." Angela said calling her on her bullshit.

"Alright, I kissed Seeley, and I don't know that I feel bad about it." Bailey said finding her voice.

"Is he a good kisser?" Angela asked her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Bailey brought her hand up to her lips and touched them. "He's a really great kisser mom."

Angela sat down on the bed and pulled her daughter down beside her. "I don't have a problem with what I just walked in on. The only thing I have to say is don't lead him on sweetie. He is all Booth he has really tender feelings he doesn't have Bren's ability to compartmentalize so if you hurt him it's going to sting for awhile. He's not like any of the other little boyfriends that you've had. If you decide to keep him you've got yourself one hell of a man."

"I wasn't really thinking about all of that mom I was just feeling. I spend way too much time thinking and not enough feeling." Bailey replied.

"You didn't do anything wrong kiddo, I just have to make sure that you two don't end up hurting each other." Angela assured her.

"You're not going to tell dad are you mom?" Bailey asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet. But I will let you know if I decide to tell him." Angela promised.

"Thanks for being so understanding mom." Bailey said giving her a smile.

"I'm a cool mom just know how far you can go and we'll be fine." Angela said hugging her.

* * *

After Seeley left Bailey he really didn't know what to do with himself so he ended up in his garage tuning up his dirt bike. He didn't know which way was up at the moment. All he knew for sure was the he really had liked kissing her. Talking to Parker would have been ideal at the moment but he wasn't around. But it just so happened that he was in luck the next best person to talk to came walking out into the garage at that moment.

"Hey, Crash, what are you doing?" Booth asked his son using the nickname he had gave him when he was a baby because he was always running into something when he was first learning how to walk.

"I'm just tuning up my bike dad." Seeley replied without looking up. He was trying without much success to get a bolt loose. After his tenth attempt he threw the wrench down and sighed.

Booth looked at his son with his chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong kid?" he asked.

"Let's say that there's this girl." Seeley began.

"This is a girl problem, well you came to the right guy." Booth said giving him a smile.

"Say that there's this girl and she is just like a cousin to you and well you might have kissed and now you don't know what to do about it." Seeley said hoping his dad wouldn't know who he was talking about.

"So you and Bailey?" Booth asked knowing damn well who his son was talking about he had seen the attraction there for months.

"Yeah, me and Bailey." Seeley admitted.

"She kissed you first?" Booth asked knowing the answer to that question too.

"Yep," Seeley replied.

"And now you're confused as hell?" Booth guessed.

"That sums it all up pretty nicely." Seeley agreed.

"First off you always treat her with respect. That means you hold open the door, you pull out her chair, and other things of that nature." Booth said seriously.

"I know that dad and I do treat her with respect I would never pressure her into doing anything that she didn't want to do." Seeley promised him he knew how his father was when it came to respecting women.

"Crash, you may have to leave the ball in her court and let her decide what she wants. Trust me I know first hand how frustrating that can be but sometimes you just have to back off." Booth advised him.

"You're not mad?" Seeley asked sounding confused.

Booth cuffed his son lightly on the side of the head. "Of course I'm not mad if it works out between you and her that's great. I'm just glad that one of my children isn't blind to their feelings. Don't get me started on Gizzy and B those two need help." While it pained him to see his babies growing up he liked knowing that at least they had fallen for good people.

"Actually Bales and I were discussing them when she kissed me." Seeley informed him.

"Seriously Crash, right now my advice to you is to wait her out and let her see what she wants to do before you make your move." Booth told him.

"What should my move be?" Seeley asked.

"That I can't tell you Crash, the only thing I can tell you is when the time comes you'll know what to do." Booth assured him. As much as he would love to tell him what to do he just couldn't that one was up to him.

"Thanks for the talk dad." Seeley said smiling at his father. He was genuinely grateful for the advice he had given him.

"Don't mention it. You're going to be off at college next year so we don't have much time left for talk like there." Booth replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Dad, I'll still need you even if I am miles and miles away." Seeley assured him.

"I know that kid but your dad just feels like he's getting old." Booth told him.

"Superman doesn't get old dad, he just get better with age." Seeley was trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks Crash, and just remember what I said." Booth said leaving his son to his project.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Booth was chuckling when he crawled into bed with Brennan who was working on her latest book. "What's so funny Booth?" she asked him even though they had been married for almost twenty years she still called him by his last name.

"Your son." Booth replied laughing harder.

"Which son? I have four." Brennan inquired she didn't know why he couldn't just come out and say what he meant sometimes.

"Crash," Booth answered.

"What did Seeley do that you find so funny?" Brennan asked tired of playing twenty questions with him.

"Awe, Bones, that between me and him it was just a little guy talk that's all." Booth responded.

"Since I'm not a man I'm not allowed to know what you were talking about? That makes no logical sense Booth." Brennan and her literal interpretations of everything were quite comical sometimes.

"That's not what I meant Bones, I just meant that we were logging some quality father-son time. If he wants you to know he'll tell you." Booth replied.

Brennan shut off her computer and turned over on her side to face her husband. "How would you feel about logging some husband-wife time right now?" she asked him seductively.

"You don't have to ask me twice Bones." Booth said pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Parker had just finished up paying the bar tab for the night. By the luck of a coin flip he had ended up with the bill that was after he and Lex had finished arguing about who was going to pay for it. Right now he was waiting for a cab so he could get home. He had known better than to drive his car when he was going to be with that group of people they tended to get really drunk together. He thought that the night had gone pretty well. He and Belle had done some harmless flirting and he was feeling pretty good about himself. Had he been sober and not so lost in thought he would have seen the danger coming before it was too late. But as it stood he didn't know that he was in peril until someone clamped a rag over his mouth and nose he tried to fight but it did him no good because soon his world went black.

* * *

A/N: Look at that I got two chapters up in two days I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	4. MIA

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 4: MIA

Booth checked his watch for the tenth time as he stood watching his wife examine the bodies that they had found. "Bones, that kid is two hours late I know that he owns a watch and knows how to tell time. I can't believe that he doesn't take this job seriously." He was irritated as hell Parker knew that he had work to do and yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Booth, from the way you talked I'm sure that he just overslept his alarm because he is hungover. He will probably walk through that door any minute." Brennan replied without looking up from the body that she was working on.

"But he isn't answering his phone either Bones, and that just isn't like him. Being late isn't like him either you know Parker he is always on time. I don't know whether I should be irritated or worried about him." Booth said letting out a huge sigh.

"I'm sure that he is at home still sleeping. Call the house and have one of the kids check on him." Brennan said she was irritated because her husband wouldn't just let her work.

Booth whipped out his cell phone and dialed his house. "Hey, Gizzy, go in Parker's room and see if he's sleeping and then give me a call back." He said before he hung up again. "Lex, did he say anything about going anywhere else last night?" he asked his wife's newest intern.

"Uncle Seeley the last time I saw Parker he had just put Belle, Jamie, Amy, and me into a cab. You know him he insisted that he make sure that we got home safely. I called him when I got home but he didn't answer I just figured that he was already sleeping it off." Lex replied.

"Hmm, it's possible that he could have overslept but I doubt that. I know that Bones and I came in early but Hammer would have woke him up because he has been teaching him different concentration techniques." Booth mused.

"Booth, I'm telling you that he is probably fine." Brennan repeated.

Booth was going to answer her but his phone rang. He listened to his daughter for a moment before speaking. "Ok, thanks Gizzy, I'm sure that your brother is fine I'll make another call and see. I love you too baby." He frowned as he turned to his wife. "Bones, Gizzy said that Parker wasn't in his room and his car is still there but she didn't see him anywhere." He got a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach at that moment he just knew that something was wrong with his son.

"Uncle Seeley, I recognize the look on your face right now. Just let me make a quick phone call and I'll see if I can't come up with something." Lex said. She pulled off her latex gloves and dialed a number on her cell phone. "I need to speak to federal prosecutor Claire Covington, I'll hold." She said and she waited while she was transferred over to Belle.

"What do you want Lex? And I know it's you, you're the only one who would call me this time of day." Belle's voice came over the other side of the phone.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Parker Joe since last night?" Lex asked her in a teasing tone. She was half sure that Parker had somehow found his way to her apartment the night before and they had spent the night making mad passionate love. Or that just could have been wishful thinking on her part.

"Lex, I swear sometimes I think you should have been appointed Cupid's helper. No, Parker and I did not have sex, make love, screw, fuck, or any other way that you can find to phrase it last night." Belle replied sighing over the line.

"That's not why I asked Claire." Lex bit back giving her a reality check.

"Then why did you ask Lex?" Belle asked she knew that this was serious that was the only time that she called her Claire.

"Because no one can find Parker right now Belle. He's not at home but his car is there. You know him as well as I do it's not like him to be late for work or to just disappear without telling someone first. And the truth of the matter is I'm starting to worry about the idiot now." Lex informed her.

"Lex, with the way you two talk about each other it's hard to tell that you really love one another. I haven't seen him but if he calls I will let you know. And you call me as soon as you find anything out I don't want anything to happen to the big lug I love him like a brother." Belle replied.

"Alright Belle, I'll be in touch." Lex threw her hands up in the air when she hung up the phone. " Uncle Seeley, I would say that it's safe to start worrying."

Booth rubbed his hands over his face. Before he dialed another number on his phone. "I want to put out an all points bulletin on a missing agent. Parker Joseph Booth, light brown hair, brown eyes, six foot two, one hundred and eighty pounds. Hold on just a minute." He said into the phone. "Lex, does he have any identifying marks that I don't know about?" he asked.

"He has the Marine Corps emblem tattooed on his right shoulder blade." Lex answered automatically.

"There is a diagonal scar on his left abdomen, a bullet wound in his right shoulder, and the Marine Corps emblem is tattooed on his right shoulder blade." Booth reported to whoever was on the other end of the line before hanging up.

Brennan normally wasn't one for showing affection in the lab but this was one of those times that she was willing to make an exception. She went to her husband and put her arms around him. "We'll find him Booth, but I promise you that he is going to be ok. He is a Booth and a warrior just like his father nothing is going to happen to him." She promised.

"I have to find him Bones, if anything happens to him that will be the one thing that I will never be able to mark off of my cosmic balance sheet. I know that this is hard to believe but my foundation cracks a little when something is wrong with one of my cubs. That goes from the biggest all the way down to my baby." Booth admitted.

"We will find him Booth." Brennan swore to him.

"Hodgins, I need you." Booth yelled up to his best friend.

Hodgins showed up on the platform a moment later. "Yes Booth," he called down.

"Parker is missing, I'm going to need your help." Booth called back to him.

* * *

Parker's head was pounding and he found that his vision was blurry he chuckled to himself that was to be expected with the amount that he had drank last night. He didn't panic until he went to stretch out his limbs and he found that he couldn't move at all. Upon closer inspection he found that he was tied to a chair. It was in the instant that all the events of the night before came rushing back on him. He remembered standing in the parking lot waiting for a cab and then he remembered someone coming up behind him and putting something over his mouth.

"I bet the bastard used something to knock me out. Park, you're getting stupid in your old age. If you hadn't been so distracted then maybe you would have seen this coming." Parker berated himself. He couldn't tell much about where he was except that it was dark and damp smelling meaning it had to be a basement or something like that. He had been in tighter spots than this before but he really didn't know what this was about or how the fuck he was going to get out of it this time.

* * *

"Jack, did you have guys watching Parker?" Booth asked hopefully. Somewhere someone had to know what had happened to his son.

"I did but I talked to my head of security just a little bit ago and he said that Parker called him off once he figured out who was following him." Hodgins replied.

"Of course he did my son is under the impression that he doesn't need anyone watching his back. When clearly nothing could be further from the truth. I can't name how many psychos have tried to get to us over the years by going after the kids." Booth grumbled.

"Obviously whatever happened to him has to have something to do with the case that we are currently working on." Brennan piped up that was the only thing that made any logical sense.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense Parker wouldn't just disappear without telling anyone first. Well, there was the one time when he was sixteen but he showed up on my doorstep. But the point is if he was just having issues he would have gone to someone." Angela supplied.

"Booth has issues alright he just isn't willing to talk about those issues yet. I swear I could have strangled him last night when he said 'she's not mine anymore'." Lex went off on a rant about Parker and Belle.

"Unresolved girlfriend issues aside we need to find him. Though I don't know that he'll be any safer since Lex seems hell bent on killing him." Wendell said suppressing a chuckle.

"I hate to interrupt this because I know that it's important but I'm thinking that we have a bigger issue than we thought." Cam said coming into the room she was pointing to a group of five men who were standing outside the room.

Booth got a surprised look on his face when he saw who one of the men was. "Cam, what the hell is Jared doing here?" he asked.

"He won't tell me Seeley, as a matter of fact he will only talk to you." Cam replied.

"Jared Booth get in here now." Booth yelled at his younger brother.

"It's nice to see you too Seel." Jared said giving his brother a cheeky grin.

"What are you doing here Jared?" Booth asked him trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Parker's missing," Jared answered like that should have been evident.

"What's with all those guys you have with you?" Booth asked not really paying attention to what his brother was saying.

"How do you know that Parker's missing?" Brennan asked him.

"Tempe, I know that Parker's missing because your husband put out an APB on him. Seel, the guys out there can help you find Parker." Jared told them honestly.

"Jared, your aren't making any sense. How do you know about the APB?" Booth asked him he was getting more confused by the second.

Hodgins sank low in his seat he was pretty sure he knew what was going on. He really didn't want Booth's temper to explode towards him. "Jared, tell him everything." He ordered the younger man. He didn't miss the look that Booth gave him.

"Parker, never actually left the Marines, those guys out there are an elite group that doesn't technically exist. I am their handler, I can't tell you what they do because that is highly classified but everyone in this lab has a high enough clearance to know of their existence and you can be trusted to keep your mouths shut." Jared began and then he produced a piece of paper. "This paper right here gives me the authority to take over this lab. I don't want to do that because I know that you guys are the best at what you do and you can help."

"Jared, did his watch stop working?" Hodgins asked.

"He wasn't wearing it, that's the best we can figure out because we tried tracking it and led back to Seeley and Tempe's house." Jared answered shaking his head.

"Hodgins, how the fuck do you know so much?" Booth asked a cold fury behind his words.

Hodgins tried not to cringe at Booth's tone. "Because I outfit the unit or at least Cantilever does. I'm the one who deals directly with them so no one else finds out about it. Parker has a lot of authority and as head or R and D and VP he decided that the company could be of use of him. I had no objections to that if it was going to keep him safe. Trust me if it was any other part of the government I wouldn't have done it. Basically all the cool toys they have Cantilever developed." He explained.

"Would you guys like me to introduce you to the team?" Jared asked.

Booth sighed his kid had a lot of explaining to do when they found him. "Sure Jared," he relented.

Jared gestured for the four men to enter the conference room. "Here we have Lt. Charlie Hernandez he is the second in command. Gunnery Sergeant Embry Anderson, Staff Sergeant Chord Burley, and Corporal Nick Masterson." He said pointing to each man as he spoke.

"I don't see how they can be of any help." Brennan stated bluntly.

"Dr. Brennan, I assure you that we have plenty experience in the area of extraction if you can assist us in finding him I assure you that we will have no problems getting Parker back." Charlie spoke professionally. He knew from what Parker had said that he should cut to the chase when talking to her.

"Each of them have specialty that can be of help here. I'll stay out of the way as best I can since I don't really need to be here I came because I was worried about my nephew." Jared explained.

"We need to start at the last place he was seen. Hodgins I'm going to need you to collect any trace evidence that there may be and analyze it." Cam said taking charge since she knew that Booth was reeling at the moment.

"You'll get my best work on this." Hodgins swore.

"Dr. Hodgins, if I won't be in the way I would like to accompany you so I can get a look at the structure and the surrounding area. That will help me determine how they were able to take him." Embry volunteered this was more or less his area of expertise.

"Techie, we need you to see if he can trace his cell phone." Charlie said turning to Nick who couldn't have been older than twenty at the most.

"Consider it done I just need to get at a decent computer." Nick replied. Since he was so young the pretty much kept him back from the action and stuck him behind a computer, that was why they called himTechie. He didn't like it but he knew that he would get his chance one day.

"I can help you with that Sweetie, I have the most state of the art computer lab you have ever seen." Angela offered.

"Burley, have Techie hack the traffic cams around the scene and then I want you to analyze those." Charlie ordered him. "That leaves me with figuring out a plan of action that is normally Parker's job." He added to himself.

"I'll help you with that. I'm not useless I used to be a sniper when I was in the Rangers." Booth chimed in.

"Alexandra, what bar did you guys go to last night?" Brennan asked knowing that it was a place to start.

"The Pink Flamingo," Lex answered.

"We'll find him Lex, I promise." Embry promised her.

"I have no comment for you right now that is nice Embry. If this is like the time you promised me you wouldn't let him do anything stupid." Lex obviously knew these guys she just hadn't known what they really did until now.

"Booth doesn't listen to us when we tell him to be careful. You know him the more radical the idea the better." Embry said defensively.

"I know believe me I know but that still doesn't mean that this isn't in some way your fault." Lex replied.

"Ok, we have work to do. Parker isn't going to get found with us sitting here doing nothing." Booth announced with authority.

* * *

"Morning Seeley," Bailey said when she opened the front door and saw him standing there.

"Morning Bales, I thought that you might like some breakfast so I stopped before I came over and got your favorites." Seeley replied holding up a bag and a tray with two cups of coffee.

"Chocolate cupcakes and vanilla latte?" Bailey asked a smile on her face.

"I think I might know you very well so yes." Seeley said giving her a Booth charm smile.

"I don't know about you but I think that this deserves a good morning kiss." Bailey told him.

"Who am I to disagree with you?" Seeley asked her playfully.

Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "Good morning Studly." There was no doubt that she was Angela's daughter.

"Good morning to you too." Seeley said with a goofy smile.

"Come on in, Jerk Face is going to be on the Today Show playing in a little bit you can watch it with us." Bailey said taking his free hand.

"Jerk Face is going to kick my ass when he gets back. He is not going to be happy that I put the moves on his sister." Seeley told her.

"I don't care what he thinks and it's not like we did anything wrong." Bailey replied she didn't care what her brother had to say when they all knew that he really loved Eli.

"We should probably talk about what we did at some point." Seeley reasoned with her.

"I know that and we will I just want to enjoy it for now." Bailey replied.

"I think that we can manage that." Seeley said pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

* * *

"Alright, Techie tell me that you've got something for me." Embry said speaking into his earpiece.

"Quit calling me Techie and I'll think about it." Nick replied.

"Can't do that Techie, now stop fucking around. Parker will put his foot up your ass if he finds out that you stalled us because you were whining like a little bitch." Embry told him.

Hodgins chuckled he had an earpiece of his own in. "Stop fighting boys I know that you're both worried about your daddy but we'll bring him home."

"Dr. H, I'm getting a ping off of his cell and it's coming from the area that you guys are in." Nick reported he was ignoring Embry for the moment.

"Angie, do you have my location?" Hodgins asked his wife he knew that she was listening.

"Yeah you're in front of the bar. The cell signal is coming from around back." Angela told him.

"Of course it is Booth would have our asses if any of us did anything as stupid as letting our guard down." Embry bitched.

"Anderson, quit the damn chatter. You're supposed to be scoping out how they did this. Now go find the damn phone." Charlie ordered him.

Hodgins and Embry walked around the back of the bar. "I've got the phone." Hodgins reported as he bagged. "I'm brining it back to the lab so you guys can check out his calls."

"Dr. H I can save you the trouble check it out now." Nick said.

Hodgins touched a button and the first thing that came up was a text. "I've got a text on here but it's nothing more than a few numbers. He didn't get to send it but according to this the recipient was local." He started to say and then he paled when he recognized the number. "Booth, he was trying to send this text to Lex."

"Good, maybe she will know what those numbers mean." Booth replied.

"I'm going to take some samples while he checks this place out." Hodgins told him.

"I trust you Bug Man, just do your job and we'll take care of this on our end." Booth said.

"I'll give you those numbers right now so you can ask Lex about them. The numbers are ten dash twenty-two." Hodgins reported.

"I got it Hodgins and I'll take care of it right now." Booth replied.

* * *

"Lex," Booth called down from where he was standing on the platform.

"Yeah Uncle Seeley," Lex called back up to him.

"Do the numbers ten dash twenty-two mean anything to you?" Booth asked her.

Lex got a confused look on her face. "No, should they?" she asked.

"Parker was trying to send a text they found his phone at the scene. It was to you and that was what it said." Booth explained.

Lex thought about it for a minute and then her face lit up. "Ask Hammer what it means. He was trying to send it to me but it was meant for Hammer."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked her.

"I'm positive Uncle Seeley. Parker is a great big brother since that time that that creep tried to kidnap Hammer while he was with Park they had a code. I'm willing to bet that that is part of their emergency code. I promise you that Hammer will know what it means." Lex assured him.

"Thank you Lex." Booth called he was starting to feel better about this. That was until Chord walked up to him.

"Agent Booth I wasn't able to get anything off the traffic cams. Most likely because Parker was behind the bar and that street back there doesn't have any lights." Chord reported.

"It's ok we might not need it. If Dirt Boy gets anything he will be able to tell us where they have him." Booth said giving him a reassuring smile.

"But it would still help if I could get a make and model off of the car that they took him in." Chord said sounding dejected.

Now Booth's face lit up. "There might be a way. I want you to find a Rebecca Stinson-Jamison and tell her that she needs to come down here right now," he ordered. He knew that he was taking a risk bringing her down there with Brennan present but he wanted to find his son.

"That's Parker's…" Chord started to say.

"She is the woman who gave birth to Parker. And speaking of mothers I'm pretty sure that I know yours." Booth said.

"Unfortunately you most likely do. Hannah Burley is the bane of soldiers everywhere she tends to stick her nose places that it doesn't belong." Chord replied.

_You're telling me kid. That woman almost ended my marriage before it started. But I was to blame in all of that too. _Booth thought to himself. "Yep, that sums it up nicely. Now get Rebecca here we need to find your captain."

"Yes sir," Chord replied with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Seeley, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you can't just summon me anytime that you feel like it." Rebecca spit out.

"I can summon you any fucking time I want to when it has to do with my son." Booth raged back.

"What do you think I did to Parker this time?" Rebecca asked him.

"I would hope that you didn't do anything to Parker. I was wondering if you were still having him tailed." Booth said calming himself.

"I changed the guy who was doing but yes I am still having him followed I need him to talk to me." Rebecca admitted.

"Was he following him last night?" Booth asked.

"Yes, he was." Rebecca answered she was getting tired of this.

"Booth, what is she doing here?" Brennan asked venom dripping from her voice.

Booth placed his hand in the small of his wife's back like he had been doing for years. "Babe, not now. I totally agree with you but we need to find Parker. Rebecca has been having him followed and I think that could help us."

"You can't find Parker?" Rebecca asked it was more of an accusation really.

"No, apparently he was abducted last night. That is why I need to see whatever your guy might have on him. It could help. Maybe he saw a car or something." Booth explained.

"Of course just let me call him." Rebecca said.

"Booth, I'm going to go work on the bodies and see if they can't tell me something." Brennan said glaring at Rebecca. She found that she needed to do something to get her mind off of her oldest child.

"Bones, he is going to be fine like you told me he is a Booth that makes him a warrior. Lex has Hammer down at the diner right now talking to him. We'll know more in just a little while." Booth assured her.

"I know that Booth, really I do but I find that I can't compartmentalize as well when it's my own child." Brennan said looking at him fearfully.

"I promise that we'll bring him home Bones. Now you just go do your thing with the bodies and I will work this angle. I will tell you as soon as I find something out." Booth promised her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Brennan said.

"I haven't let you down yet and I'm not about to start." Booth replied.

* * *

"Hammer, you haven't touched your pie and that is odd for you." Lex said looking at the younger boy concerned.

"I'm not hungry Lex, you guys have me nervous." Hank replied.

"Sorry about that Hank we didn't mean to make you nervous." Charlie told him with a soft smile.

"Hammer, Parker is missing. We found his phone and he was trying to send me a message but I think it was for you." Lex explained. Hank went white as a sheet he loved Parker more than any of his siblings did. "I know that it's scary and I want him home just as much as you do. I'm going to need you to be a brave little Squint right now and tell me what ten dash twenty-two means."

"Ten dash twenty-two means that he was in trouble and someone was trying to kidnap him. It also means that there was more than one assailant but less than five." Hank reported after going into his memory bank.

"Hammer, that memory of yours never fails to amaze me. I'll make sure to tell Parker that there is no way we could have found him without you." Lex praised him.

"It's not a big deal Lexie, I was just remembering what he taught me. He would kick my ass if I didn't remember those codes. He became a little bit of a freak after that time I almost got kidnapped and then there was that time we did get kidnapped." Hank retorted.

"You are one of the only people who can get away with calling me Lexie. I hope you realize what a gift that is." Lex teased him.

"I know that Lex, but you love me so you let me get away with it." Hank said giving her a Booth charm smile.

"I'm going to kick your brother's ass for teaching you that smile, I can't say no to that smile." Lex said ruffling his hair.

"I swear you Booths can make anyone do anything when you flash that smile it's not normal." Charlie chuckled and he went to stick his fork in Hank's pie.

Hank swatted his hand away. "Dude, I'm a genius but don't touch my pie I will go caveman on your ass." he warned him.

"Don't mess with a Booth man and his pie you will get killed." Lex added.

"I know that I was simply doing an experiment to see if he was as bad as Parker." Charlie replied.

"He is trust me, this kid was Parker's shadow growing up. Anything that his brother does he does." Lex laughed.

* * *

Parker was bored there was no other way to put it. At least these people could have had the decency to do something to entertain him bickering with your captors was always fun. But no they just stuck him down in the basement and let him sit there without anything else to do. He got the sense that they didn't really want to hurt him they just wanted him out of the way. He wished that someone would come rescue him soon so he would be out of this boredom. He could hear footsteps and hushed voices upstairs so he knew that he wasn't alone.

A moment later footsteps could be heard coming down the basement steps. A guy who looked like he never met a steroid he didn't like walked over to Parker. "Hey, Jonny the Fed's up what do you want me to do with him?" the guy called he had a thick accent like he was from Jersey or something.

"Put him back to sleep Vinnie and do it the hard way." Jonny called down to his partner.

"Ok Jonny," Vinnie yelled back before he punched Parker as hard as he could in the face knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Rick, answer any questions that he has truthfully and to the best of your ability." Rebecca told her private detective.

"I know that you have been trailing my son. That's not why you're here though. I need to know what you may have seen last night." Booth said.

Rick was a plain looking man in his late thirties. "I didn't see much I mostly just sat outside of some bar all night. He went in with two women and then later two more showed up. I don't know how he gets that many good looking women but he is good."

Brennan chuckled at that and Booth shot her a look. "What? Parker has very symmetrical features and it is only natural that women would find him to be a suitable mate."

"Come on Bones, you're killing me here. I know that he's a good-looking kid but that's not the point right now. We need to find him before we start marrying him off." Booth said letting out a sigh.

"Anyway I guess it was about one when he left and put those four in a cab. He went back inside maybe to pay his tab. I saw him come back out and I figured that I would see what he was doing around back. There was a slight problem with that though I got a little detained." Rick explained. The way he said it led Booth to believe that there was a woman involved.

"I take it she was very pretty?" Booth asked.

"She was a ten." Rick confirmed.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said sounding confused.

"Honey, it just means that while he should have been watching Parker he was busy trying to get himself a date." Booth explained to his wife. "Did you see anything at all? Like a van or something?" he asked turning back to the detective.

"I saw one of those work vans but that was earlier in the night it circled around the place a few times." Rick recalled for them.

"Good going smart one you were being tailed while you were supposed to be tailing my son." Booth said he had deduced that much the moment he mentioned the van. "Rebecca, I don't know where you found these clowns but I wouldn't hire them to tail my dog."

"They are supposed to be the best Seeley." Rebecca told him she was surprised that he was actually talking civilly to her.

"Bones could do a better job tailing someone." Booth said rolling his eyes. He loved his wife but he wouldn't hire her to follow anyone.

"What are you thinking Booth?" Brennan asked she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I'm thinking that whoever it is that has Parker has been following him. I don't know for how long. I think he let his guard down because he knew that he was being followed. So I think we need to see what Hodgins comes up with. I'm also going to get the kids down here and see if they have saw anything out of the ordinary going on around the house." Booth told her.

"I think that is a good idea. Just don't say anything that may scare them Booth. They love their brother." Brennan cautioned him.

"Don't worry I'm going to get Sweets to talk to them." Booth said he shared her concerns.

* * *

"Did you find anything yet Uncle Jack?" Hank asked he was in Hodgins' lab with him and he was peering over his shoulder while he was trying to identify a sample.

"Give me just a minute Hank, I can't concentrate with you asking me that every five minutes." Hodgins replied.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about my brother." Hank apologized.

"Don't be sorry Hammer, just let me work." Hodgins said turning back to his soil sample. He studied it for a moment longer. "King of the lab." He exclaimed.

"What'd you find Uncle Jack?" Hank asked excitedly.

"Whoever took your brother has recently been in Jersey." Hodgins told him.

"Way to go Uncle Jack." Hank said high fiving him.

"Alright, now we just need to figure out what kind of vehicle it was that took him and we should be in business." Hodgins informed him.

"I guess it's a good thing that you're a car guy then Uncle Jack." Hank said laying on the charm.

"It sure is Hammer, it sure is." Hodgins said clapping him on the back.

"Dr. H, they sent me in here to see if you found anything out yet." Chord said as he stepped into the lab.

" I think that I have the area narrowed down to somewhere in Jersey but I don't want to take that to the bank yet. I would like to get a make and model on the car first." Hodgins replied.

"Ok, I'll tell them that." Chord said and he walked out of the lab.

* * *

"Your dad asked me to talk to you guys today. I know that you're all worried about your brother. But there might be a way that you can help. Have any of you seen anything out of the ordinary around the house lately?" Sweets asked as he sat in the conference room with all four of the younger Booth children.

"I haven't seen a thing Uncle Lance." Lance said he wouldn't though he was always wrapped up in something else.

"I have seen less than nothing." Hank threw out there and he would have noticed.

"Seel did you bring your laptop bag with you?" Eli asked her brother.

"Always," Seeley said pulling his laptop out of his bag.

"Seeley and I have been bored lately so we set up a surveillance camera in the front yard to see just what goes on in the neighborhood. Seel, show them what we found." Eli told him.

"Ok, we've seen the same van drive in front of our house like twenty times everyday since Thursday. It has a New Jersey plate on it and the numbers are NPJ 34T." Seeley reported after looking over the video.

"That's very good work you two. Your parents are going to be thrilled to hear that." Sweets said giving them a reassuring smile.

"I think you two have way too much time on your hands I'm not going to lie." Hank said shaking his head at his older siblings.

"It's a good thing because I think we just found Parker." Eli said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I know you'll never let Hank and I live this down. Now it will always be 'Remember that one time we helped find Parker?' There will be no living with the two of you." Lance said sighing.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. Reunited

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunited

Parker's ears perked up when he heard a sudden buzz of activity around him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and it put him on the defensive. He could sense that something big was about to happen he just didn't know what it was yet. He didn't have long to wait to find out though because suddenly someone came bursting down the stairs. Actually it was more than one person and they were dressed all in black. He thought that he recognized one of the figures though.

"Hernandez, that better be you and not some guy dressed up in a ninja suit." Parker bitched he was ready to be out of here.

"It's me, just hold tight and we'll have you out of here in no time. Anderson get him untied while I cover you." Charlie barked out the order.

Embry pulled a knife out of the sheath that was in his boot and set to work freeing Parker. "It'll be just a second Skipper, but I'll have you out of here in no time." He promised as he worked the ropes free.

"Be careful with those Anderson, they are evidence. You really don't want to deal with my mom if you mess up her evidence." Parker told him. He didn't want to face Brennan if they fucked up her evidence.

"Trust me we already figured that much out." Charlie said from where he had his rifle trained on the stairs.

"And you're free," Embry announced as he helped Parker to his feet.

"It's alright I can walk on my own." Parker assured him. He had been in a lot worse spots than this one before. This was like a walk in the park for him.

"Burley, we've got him be ready to cover our retreat." Charlie ordered over the communication system that they were using.

"Order heard and acknowledged. Though there are no signs of anyone being present at all. Just get out of there before that changes." Chord reported.

Parker and the other two were already making their way out of the house by that time. They moved quickly and stealthily through the woods that edged the property. In no time at all they had made it to the van that would provide them with transportation. It didn't surprise Parker in the least bit when he saw that his dad was sitting in the back of the van.

"Bub, thank God that you're ok. I was so worried about you." Booth told him he fought the urge to pull his son into a hug. He didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends though.

"I'm better than fine dad I just need to get back to the lab." Parker assured him.

"That's the problem you won't be fine once you get back to the lab. Lex is going to kick your ass for scaring the shit out of all of us." Booth told him chuckling.

"No worries, I'm not half as scared of Lex as she likes to think that I am." Parker replied he was more worried about what his mother would do to him.

"I think that you have some explaining to do once we get back." Booth said pointedly.

"I'm well aware of that but I don't think I've ever been so happy to see these knuckleheads before." Parker said with an easy grin. He knew that if he could win his dad over and things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Seeley was pacing one of the open conference rooms in the Jeffersonian. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried like hell about his big brother. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Parker. This couldn't have happened at a worse time either; he really needed to talk to his brother about what he was feeling for Bailey. He was the only person who could really help him make sense of the things that he was feeling.

"How are you holding up Seeley?" Bailey asked him from the doorway. She had been looking for him to make sure that he wasn't having a nervous breakdown.

Seeley offered her a weak smile. "I'm ok, I know that Park will be fine but I can't help worrying a little bit." He replied.

Bailey didn't hesitate she walked to him and put her arms around him. "Everything is going to be ok. It takes a lot more than this to take a Booth down and you know that."

"I know Bales, but Parker is supposed to be invincible. Nothing is supposed to be able to take him down. That scares me if he isn't bullet proof then it feels like my whole life has been a lie." Seeley admitted freely.

"He's your big brother you're not supposed to see him as vulnerable. I know that it's scary but it is going to be ok." Bailey tried to reassure him.

"I know that I really do I guess I'm just a little shaken up right now. I just couldn't let my little brothers see me like this. Hell, I couldn't let Gizmo see me like this it would worry her and I don't want to put that on her." Seeley replied.

Bailey looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "You don't have to be strong all the time Seeley. As a matter of fact it is ok for you to crack a little every now and then." She reasoned with him.

Seeley gave her a dry chuckle. "I guess that's where the Brennan in me comes out. I can't rationalize breaking down."

"I think that your Booth genes far outweigh your Brennan genes. You have really tender feelings just like Uncle Seeley." Bailey said as she gently lay on her hand on his cheek.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better." Seeley smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"You are just a predictable guy Seeley." Bailey grinned at him. She tipped her head up to look him in the eyes.

Seeley got a devilish grin on his face. "I think that I need to thank you properly." He said before he pressed his lips to hers.

"I guess I'm going to have to be nice to you more often. Because you sure do know how to kiss." Bailey said when they came up for air.

"I could say the same thing about you." Seeley said before kissing her again.

* * *

Parker chuckled when he walked into the lab and heard. "I don't think that an operation of this magnitude is supposed to take this long. Maybe you should ask them what is taking so long." Brennan's voice filtered through the lab.

"Techie, don't you dare think about disturbing us. We checked in once and told you that we were fine." Parker ordered gruffly.

"I wouldn't dream of it Skipper." Nick replied and it took him a second to realize that Parker was now in the room with him. "It's good to see you Skipper." He said with a grin.

"It's good to be seen." Parker agreed.

"Parker Joseph Booth, you scared the hell out of me." Brennan told her oldest son with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me mom it wasn't intentional. If I had had a choice I wouldn't have done that. I don't find being held hostage very fun." Parker replied with a cocky smirk.

"Parker, are you ok?" Brennan asked she didn't think twice about checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just a little pissed at myself for letting those guys get the drop on me, but other than that I'm fine." Parker assured her. Brennan started prodding around on the bruise that was on his face. "Ow, mom that hurt." He yelled.

"I have to make sure that you didn't sustain any damage to you facial bones." Brennan said not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"Mom, the idiot punched me in the face it's just a little bruise I'll be fine." Parker assured her.

"You're right you will be fine but I wasn't just going to take your word for it." Brennan replied once she was satisfied that she could feel no broken bones.

"Now that you figured out that he is going to be ok, I would say that it is time for him to do some explaining." Booth said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Techie, grab the first open conference that you can find. I'm going to do a briefing in ten minutes." Parker ordered Nick.

"You've got it Skipper." Nick replied as he set about his task.

Ten minutes later Parker stood at the head of the conference room. "I guess that you're all wondering about these guys." He said pointing to his troops. "The truth is that I never stopped being a Marine they just put me on assignment to the FBI. I was actually an instructor at Quantico and somewhere along the line it was decided that I would become an agent. I already had all the qualifications and I didn't need anymore training. So here I am. I'm sure that it has already been explained to you that this unit doesn't technically exist. I trust that none of you will go around running off at the mouth." He went on.

"Does this have anything to do with why you didn't tell us you were becoming an agent?" Booth asked his son.

"Yes, I couldn't explain all of this to you so I thought it would be better if I just showed up. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you all of this before but you know now and I hope that that is enough." Parker replied. He didn't like his parents being upset with him.

"It's enough for the moment, we still have a crime to solve." Brennan said getting back on track. Now that she knew Parker was ok she could concentrate on work.

A din of activity could be heard outside the conference room. Parker groaned when he recognized a female voice. "Burley, does your mother know that you're in the area?" he asked hoping and praying that he wasn't right about who he was hearing.

"For all I know the woman is off in Timbuktu following a story. But other than that I can't say what she could be up to." Chord answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm telling you right now if she is outside I'm seriously going to render her harmless this time." Parker said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I have told you numerous times to stop talking about it and just do it. You wouldn't be hurting my feelings if you did." Chord replied.

"I don't have a clean gun right now or I would." Parker shrugged and the sad thing was no one could tell if he was joking.

"Booth, I know that you're here. You and I need to talk." Hannah called out to the young agent.

Parker pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I swear one of these days I'm going to put a low jack on that woman so I know where she is at all times." He grumbled. "Hannah, against my better judgment get in the conference room." He yelled.

Booth's eyes went wide when he saw the woman who had almost been the ruination of his relationship with Bones. She still looked the same the years had been good to her.

"Watch who you're ordering around, I'm not one of your men." Hannah said with her hands on her hips.

"And you need to watch the tone you take with me, I could have had your ass locked up a long time ago." Parker retorted.

"Booth, we need to talk." Hannah told him.

"What do you want? I know that this is you wanting something but let me remind you that you owe me one." Parker had never met anyone else who made him want to kill them so badly.

"You've got the inside scoop on that old bank job and I want to know what's going on." Hannah was blunt about what she wanted from him but then again she always had been.

"A bank heist isn't your style, you're more a let's stick my nose into military business kind of girl." Parker said sarcastically quirking one of his eyebrows.

"When it's the biggest unsolved bank heist in D.C. history it shows up on my radar." Hannah wasn't about to just let him win without putting up a fight first.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you I don't even know what you're talking about right now." Parker said keeping his face a blank slate so she couldn't read him.

"I think you know exactly what's going on, you would have to or my son wouldn't be involved in this." Hannah called him out.

"For all you know we're just hanging out here. There is nothing going on that you would be remotely interested in." Parker crossed his arms over his chest digging himself in for a long argument.

"No one just hangs out in the Jeffersonian, and I can't think of any reason that you would be here other than you're taking over the job. Don't try to lie to me and tell me you guys aren't working, I know different I saw Jared." Hannah was not going to let him off easy.

"This kind of job doesn't exactly fall within our area of expertise." Parker went on undaunted.

Hannah made a thoughtful face. "That's right you would have a reason to hang out here I forget all the time that Seeley is your father."

Parker didn't let his face betray the shock he felt at hearing that. "I never told you who my dad is."

"Parker, I dated your father." Hannah informed him.

"Ok, I think that is enough for right now." Booth said getting to his feet. "Hannah, I need to have a word with you."

"It looks like I'm not the only one who has things to explain." Parker mused and then he turned to his men. "Alright, guys if you could just get to work on finding some answers that would be great." He told them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hannah, how long have you been stringing that kid along?" Booth demanded of his ex once he had her alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Seeley." Hannah played the innocent card.

"You and I both know that you know damn well what I'm talking about. I hope you have got some sick sense of satisfaction out of playing him the way you've been playing him for God alone knows how long." Booth raged. He wasn't one to lose his temper often but when his kids were concerned he took it personally.

"He was a way in and that's all I didn't realize that he was your son until he showed me a picture of his family. I thought that given our past it would be better if he didn't find out that I knew you." Hannah pointed out to him. She was never one to back down and she wasn't going to start now.

"What happened between us was a mistake. But it looks like I'm not the only one who was holding back. You told me that you didn't have kids." Booth called her out on her lie.

"I was very young when Chord was born and I was in no way ready to be a mother. My parents wouldn't hear of me giving him up so they raised him. Not long after you and I broke up my dad got sick and my mom thought it would be for the best if I learned how to take care of my own baby. " Hannah explained.

"Like I said I wasn't really honest with you either but that's not the point right now. The point is you shouldn't have been using Parker that way." Booth replied trying hard to calm his temper.

"Your son isn't the innocent little boy that you see him as. He once had me detained to keep a story from getting out. Not only that but he threatens to have me killed all the time." Hannah informed him.

"I'm going to leave what we do with you on this one up to him. But you are not to breathe a word to him about our relationship he needs to hear that from me." Booth said.

"Fine, he won't hear it from me but he needs to hear it. He seems to think that you are a saint." Hannah agreed.

"Oh, and Hannah, I wouldn't tempt fate by pestering Bones if I were you." Booth gave her a friendly word of warning.

* * *

Hank pulled his oldest brother into a bone-crushing hug when he walked into the diner. "Bub, thank God you're ok."

"I'm better than ok Hammer, but you're making it kinda hard for me to breathe right now." Parker said patting him on the back.

"Sorry Bub, I'm just really happy to see you that's all." Hank said pulling away from his brother sheepishly.

"You don't have to be sorry Hammer, I understand that you were worried about me." Parker assured him.

"Booth, I don't find your antics amusing at all I was so fucking worried about you." Lex told him with a scowl. She had stayed with the kids to keep them from freaking out. She stood up and punched him in the arm.

"Hey now, that was totally uncalled for Lex. This was no picnic for me either pal. I didn't do this because I wanted to. I should have never let those guys get the drop on me but it happened and now we have to deal with it." Parker defended himself.

"Aunt Tempe didn't strangle you for not telling her the whole truth?" Lex asked it was as close to saying she was sorry for hitting him as she was going to get.

Parker grinned a little Lex was always the one person he could count on to stay the same. "No, she actually didn't flip out on me the way I thought she was going to. You were the one that I was warned about being out for blood. I can see that that wasn't a lie."

"You just watch yourself buddy. I know that you have learned all kind of bad habits without me right there to keep an eye on you but I promise I will break you of those in no time." Lex said shooting him a wink.

"Why if I didn't no any better I would swear that you were trying to come onto me Bishop." Parker teased her.

"Dream on Booth, if I were into dudes you so wouldn't be my type." Lex teased right back.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that you to didn't even like each other." Bailey observed.

"But you do know better, this is just the way that Lex and I talk to each other." Parker gave her a charm smile.

"Parker Booth, don't you dare try to lay on the charm it's not going to save you. I'm the little brother I'm the one who is entitled to making people worry." Seeley scowled at his brother. And in all reality he was feeling territorial Bailey wasn't officially his but he was going to treat her like she was.

"Don't be like that Crash, you know that I wouldn't make you worry if I could help it. I couldn't help what happened this time. But I promise you that I won't make a habit out of it." Parker swore to him.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Park, you have a white knight complex just like dad does. Just as soon as you get the chance you will put yourself in another dangerous situation." Eli said calling her brother out.

"Lex, correct me if I'm wrong but she was sweet and innocent before I left wasn't she?" Parker asked his best friend.

Lex nodded her head. "She used to be sweet and innocent, I think we should have taken her to college with us. We left her on the mercy of those boys and she has turned into a hard ass."

"We should have taken her to college with us, God knows that she would have fit right in with the brain she has." Parker agreed with his best friend.

"Lord knows that I could have used her help to keep an eye on you and Lex." Belle said walking over to the group. She glared at Parker with her hands on her hips.

Parker knew that she was pissed at him so he gave her the best Booth charm smile that he could muster. "I don't know why you're looking at me like Belle." He said his voice was syrupy sweet.

"Parker Joe, we have talked about you scaring me and how I don't like it. You know better than to get taken hostage without letting someone know about it." Belle said slapping him on the back of his head.

"First of all if I were going to go through the trouble of telling someone I planned on being taken hostage I wouldn't bother letting myself get taken. And second of all don't hit me. I didn't do this to piss you off it was case related." Parker defended himself.

"That doesn't make it all ok, I was worried. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You have always taken too many risks." Belle told him while continuing to glare at him.

"It's my job to take risks Belle, and if it makes you feel any better my parents aren't likely to let me out of their sight any time soon." Parker really didn't like fighting with her and he knew that she was only concerned about him.

"Parker Joe, there is nothing right about you I just think that you should know that." Belle chuckled. She knew that trying to make him see reason was useless.

"It's all part of my charm Belle you of all people should know that. I come off a little intense but that is just my passion for life." Parker said and his voice sounded as smooth as silk.

"Make no mistake about it, if you ever scare me like that again I will be putting my foot up your ass." Belle warned him.

Parker put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, I've got it." He was trying his best to suppress a chuckle.

* * *

Brennan really couldn't bring herself to concentrate on her work at the moment and so she was doing something that she knew was completely stupid. But it was something she felt had to be done. So she didn't think twice about sitting on a park bench next to the blonde woman.

"Thank you for meeting me here Rebecca." Brennan said. At least she was using her manners. She knew that Booth would go through the roof when he found out about this. She couldn't help that; she just had to know why this woman was so hell bent on being in her son's life all of a sudden.

"I wasn't sure that it was a good idea but I came anyway. Now I would really like it if you could tell me what I'm doing here." Rebecca replied. She was being formally cordial. She didn't want things to escalate between her and this woman.

"I need to know why you are so determined to be in Parker's life now." Brennan stated bluntly. If she could help she would never allow Rebecca to hurt her son again.

"He's my son and I just want to get to know him." Rebecca fed her the same line that she had given Booth and Hodgins.

Brennan stared at her intently. "I'm not good at reading people like Booth is but I'm good enough at it to know that that isn't the real story."

Rebecca ran her hands over her face and sighed. "Fine, that isn't it at all. I have a fifteen year old daughter and she's sick I mean really sick. No one else in the family is a match for her and I was hoping that maybe Parker would be. I know that it isn't fair for me to ask that of him but I'm out of options here."

"Parker is a good man or at least I like to think that Booth and I raised him to be a good man. I'm sure that he will help if he can. But you need to be up front with him about what you really want. Don't try giving him that line about you want to get to know him. He will know that you're lying to him and after everything that you've put him through he deserves to hear the truth." Brennan responded to that. As a mother she could see where Rebecca was coming from but she also had her son to think about.

"I know that too, and if I could just get him to talk to me I think I might be able to get him to help me. At the present time though I can't even get him to think about talking to me. I know that what I did to him was horrible and I would take it back if I could. But I was young and stupid. I always knew that walking away from him was going to come back to bite me in the ass I just never expected for it to be like this." Rebecca was on the verge of tears.

Brennan really didn't know what to say she wasn't very good with feelings. "I can't make any promises but I know my son. He won't just stand by and let someone innocent pay for the mistakes of their parents. I know that he will be very reluctant to help but you did hurt him very badly."

"Do you think that you can get him to talk to me?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"The only thing I can do is try. Parker is very stubborn when he wants to be I think he gets that from his father. I think I might be able to persuade him to at least talk to you though." Brennan said giving her a tight smile.

"I guess that that is really more than I have any right to ask for. But for the record I'm glad that you love him as much as I know you do." Rebecca replied.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I really hope that you enjoyed it and I promise to try to get the next one up faster. Until next time please review.


	6. Tying Things Up

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 6: Tying Things Up

"Ok, Hicks, I'm starting to think that there is something more going on here and I want to know what that is." Parker said slamming his hand down on the table in front of him. The man sitting across the interrogation room from him was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit.

"I already told you everything that I know." Roger Hicks replied automatically.

"I know that you're lying to me right now, see maybe you and I can work something out if you level with me. You were a cop; I don't think that you'll do very well in prison. If you work with me now I might be able to do something about that." Parker bartered with him.

"I can't tell you anything, they'll kill me if I do." Roger said shaking his head. He didn't want to risk his life just to help with the investigation.

"We can protect you." Parker said he needed him to talk right now. He had a hunch that he was playing right now.

"I don't really know anything much, it was my job to supervise the meth heads and that was pretty much the extent of it." Roger informed him.

"Anything that you can tell me will be helpful." Parker was trying to put him at ease and he gave him one of his famous Booth charm smiles.

"I wish I could help, I didn't get into this mess because I wanted to, I'm just paying for the sins of my father." Roger really wanted to help him, but he was scared for his life.

"You don't have to say it out loud, but did your father work for the Manganelli Crime Family?" Parker asked and the man across from him barely nodded his head. "You give me what I need to nail these son of a bitches and I will guarantee your safety. I can get you and your family out of here. I just need you to cooperate with me."

"I can tell you that the guys that pick up the meth are from Jersey. I don't know any last names but one of them is named Johnny and the other is named Vinny." Roger supplied.

"Alright, that is a start." Parker said nodding his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of the interrogation room Belle shot a look at Booth. "Seely, I don't think that he has the authority to be making promises like that." She said worriedly.

"Trust me on this one Belle, he has the authority to do anything that he wants to do regarding this case right now." Booth replied.

"It amazes me that he can get this guy to spill the peas this fast." Brennan commented sounding suitably impressed.

"Beans, Bones, the expression is spill the beans." Booth corrected his wife letting his hand find its way to the small of her back.

Parker came walking out of the interrogation room with his hands in his pockets. "I have everything that I need for right now. I have to tell you that I'm going to try to take down the Manganelli family." He reported.

"What are you planning on doing?" Booth asked his son with a questioning expression on his face.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to talk this thing over with the guys, but I know that we can at least put a stop to the meth production ring." Parker replied shrugging.

"What about the bank robbery?" Belle asked him making sure that he didn't lose sight of what was really important.

"I've got both Swanson and Ewing dead to rights on this one. I can't say that it is going to be easy for you to prosecute two eighty-year-old men though. Right now I'm trying to prove that they did it under orders from the big boss." Parker explained to her.

"If you don't get the boss on the bank robbery than you have got him on murder. We found at two dozen full skeletons out on that property and almost as many partial sets of remains." Brennan assured her son.

"To nail them on murder I'm going to need the hit man, Roger in there says he knows who it is." Parker replied shaking his head in what could have been resignation.

"How are you going to handle the hit man?" Booth asked out of curiosity. He knew that this wasn't really his case anymore.

"I'm thinking that it is a pretty good thing that I have a reporter who owes me a couple of favors." Parker replied with a big grin. He knew that Hannah could be useful when he needed her to be.

"You sure about that?" Booth asked he really didn't like the idea of his son spending any amount of time with his ex.

"As sure as I can be given the situation." Parker stated dryly. He took out his phone and punched in a number. "Burley, it's Booth, I need to know where your mother is because she is about to pay back one of the favors that she owes me." he told the young man on the other end of the line and then he listened for a moment. "Ok, and then tell Charlie that I need him to get to the Hoover Building because I need him to finish the interrogation that I started." He replied before hanging up.

"What are you going to do now?" Belle asked him in resignation. She knew that he was going to do whatever he could get away with.

"Right now I'm going to the Willard to try to talk some sense into the most annoying reporter on the face of the planet. After that we'll see what happens, I have a guy coming over here to finish questioning Hicks, just let him do his job and he will get us what we need." Parker responded.

"Whatever you do, be careful. We were all really worried about you today." Belle told him. She tried to make it sound as if she didn't care about him on a really deep level.

"I'm always careful, Belle, you should know that by now." Parker gave her a genuine smile not one of his charm smiles.

"Come on, Bub, I'll take you by the hotel." Booth said clamping a hand on his shoulder and thus not giving him much of a choice in the matter. "Will you be able to get to the lab on your own Bones?" he asked turning to his wife.

"I am quite capable of getting from here to my lab, Booth, I have been doing it for over twenty years now." Brennan pointed out to him sounding mildly annoyed.

"I know that you have been, I was just making sure that you didn't want Bub and I to drop you off first." Booth said trying to placate her.

"No, you two have things to do and I should really go make sure that Parker's little friends aren't messing up my lab." Brennan replied.

"Come on, dad, let's get out of here. I'm really not looking forward to what I'm about to do." Parker said he really rather not have to talk to Hannah.

_You and me both, Bub. _Booth though to himself before heading out to the car with his oldest son.

* * *

"So, what did your mom say after I left last night?" Seely asked Bailey. They were sitting across from each other in a booth at the diner.

"She actually said that she didn't have a problem with what she walked in on." Bailey replied and she got a smile from Seely. Her heart started beating faster in her chest, the boy had a really great smile.

"I'm sorry for running out on you the way that I did, I was just embarrassed that Aunt Ange walked in on us." Seely apologized because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He thought about what his dad said about always treating a woman with respect.

"It was no big deal, I was embarrassed too." Bailey assured him.

"I guess I should ask where this leaves us?" Seely asked. He knew that his dad said that he should leave the ball in her court so that was what he was doing. He tended to defer to his dad on things like that he had after all gotten Temperance Brennan to marry him.

"Do we really have to put a label on things just yet?" Bailey asked him. She was a bit of a free spirit and she didn't like the thought of being tied down by anyone or anything.

"We don't have to do anything that you aren't comfortable with doing." Seely reassured her. He knew better than to push things with her, he knew first hand how much she hated the thought of being tied down.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Bailey smiled her thanks at him.

"It's not a problem, there is no need to go rushing into anything. We have all the time in the world here." Seely now gave her a charm smile to punctuate what he had just said.

"It's a good thing that you are the level headed one here, my artist genes have a tendency to lead me to do impetuous things." Bailey laughed.

"If only your brother shared the same sentiments, then he and my sister wouldn't be driving us all crazy." Seely rolled his brown eyes.

"I have faith that Booth is going to get there one day soon. Before he left to start his tour I walked into his studio and they were so close to kissing, if I had waited just five more seconds they would have been." Bailey still kicked herself for not giving them enough time.

"Gizzy is a Booth though, she should have no problem taking charge of the situation." Seely replied. He couldn't help but noticed that they had somehow shifted the conversation from them to their siblings.

"They have spent so much time dancing around each other that at this point I don't think that they would know how to dance with each other." Bailey professed solemnly.

"You are so much like Aunt Ange that it isn't funny sometimes." Seely joked and he laughed. He had a loud booming laugh that filled the room and made you feel warm inside.

"Well, you're just like Uncle Seely." Bailey teased him right back. She loved to hear him laugh and his smile was just like seeing the sun light up.

"Of course I am, that's why my name is Seely Booth Junior." Seely was a smart ass in addition to being a genius.

"I don't think I'm that much like my mom, she tells me that she should have just named me Jack Junior and been done with it." Bailey objected.

"That's right you do have the whole scientist thing down pat. And I got the investigator genes, only no one thought to tell my brain that and I'm a genius and I don't really want to do anything like be a doctor or scientist." Seely mused.

"Seely, I think that you're perfect just the way that you are. There is nothing wrong with you at all." Bailey said laying her hand on top of his.

"Thanks, Bales, that means a lot to hear you say that. Most girls are intimidated by my brains." Seely replied with a grateful smile.

"I think you'll find that it takes a lot more than that to chase this girl away." Bailey said and then she leaned over the table and pressed her lips to his. God, how she liked kissing him and he was damn good at it.

"And I think you'll find that I'm not as easy to get rid of as the other guys that you have been with." Seely replied before he kissed her again.

* * *

Booth pulled up to the Willard Hotel and he pulled his SUV into a parking space before shutting it off. He made no move to get out of the car right away though. "Dad, aren't we going to get out?" Parker asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Bub, before we go up there I have something that I need to tell you." Booth replied nervously wiping his palms on his pants' legs.

"You can tell me anything you know that, dad." Parker assured him.

"Park, do you remember when your mom and I first got together?" Booth asked and Parker nodded his head yes. "Well, do you remember how we started all hot and heavy and then we stopped spending a lot of time together?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember that you and mom spent every waking moment together the first month that you got back and then you guys didn't really see each other for the next three months unless it was to pick me up or drop me off." Parker replied not knowing where his father was going with this.

"You see while I was over in Afghanistan I met someone and once I came home I didn't think anything more would come of it. When your mom told me that she was ready for us to be together I didn't hesitate to say yes. What I didn't count on was the woman I had been seeing coming back over here. She started talking your mom's ear off about how in love we were and your mom broke up with me because she wanted me to be happy. You might not know this, but just before we both left Bones rejected me and that stung a lot so I tried to move on. I never really did move on from her though, I just went through the motions. Anyway after your mom broke up with me I tried to make it work with this other woman, but then Bones found out that she was pregnant with Gizzy so I ended it." Booth explained.

"How come I never knew this?" Parker asked him. He did remember that his parents had been acting weird for a little while back then.

"Because, Rebecca had just left you and I wanted to keep things as normal for you as possible. I didn't want to introduce yet another person into your life and Bones agreed that we should do what was best for you." Booth answered his question honestly.

Parker tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked. He was glad that his dad was talking to him like this, but it had come out of nowhere.

"The woman that I met over in Afghanistan was Hannah." Booth rushed out of his mouth.

"She has been playing me all along, I swear I knew I didn't like that woman for a reason." Parker seethed. He couldn't believe that she had lied to him about knowing his father.

"Bones doesn't really like her either so don't feel like the lone ranger." Booth chuckled.

"I guess we should probably get this over with." Parker sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, this is one case that I want to finish in a hurry." Booth said getting out of the car.

Both Booth boys waltzed into the hotel and stepped up to the front desk. Booth pulled out his badge and flashed it at the clerk. "I need to know what room Hannah Burley is in." he announced.

"She is in room 305." The clerk reported.

"Call her and tell her that Agent Booth is on the way up." Parker ordered he was conducting a little experiment of sorts.

"Whatever you want, sir." The clerk replied.

Booth let out a low whistle as they walked to the bank of elevators. "God, this looks like that type of place that only your Uncle Jack can afford to stay in." he commented.

"Mom could afford to stay here too." Parker added pushing the up button on the elevator.

"Don't remind me that your mother makes more than both of us combined." Booth muttered as they climbed into the elevator. Over time he had gotten more comfortable with his wife's money but he still wasn't too crazy about it.

Parker could only shake his head at his father as he pressed the button for the third floor. "Dad, when we get up here I'm going to let you knock on the door because I need a moment to compose myself." He told him.

"That's fine, Bub, and for the record I'm sorry for what I put you and your mother through." Booth apologized.

"Dad, I would say that it's ok, but it's really not. We can talk about it later though." Parker said just as the doors of the elevator dinged open sparing him from having to continue that conversation.

They found room 305 quickly and Booth knocked on the door while Parker stayed out of sight.

"Seely, I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist coming to see me. You just better hope that that son of yours isn't having me trailed. I don't think your wife would like it very much if she knew you were cheating on her." Hannah opened the door with a seductive smile on her face.

Booth was honestly at a loss for what to say to the woman. He knew that he hadn't really treated her fairly either. Thankfully he was spared from having to answer by Parker. "Hannah, this isn't a social call, I'm here to collect one of the favors that you owe me." he told her gruffly.

"Parker, I should have known that you were lurking around here somewhere. I swear you make my every move your personal business." Hannah replied just as gruffly.

"Aren't you going to ask us in?" Booth asked her a grin on his face. He had to hand it to his boy he sure knew how to handle the reporter.

"You two might as well come in." Hannah agreed knowing that she had no other choice.

"Hannah, I'm going to get right to the point. I need you to talk to a hit man for me. It's the only way that I'm going to get the evidence I need to break this case." Parker stated bluntly.

"And why would I do that?" Hannah asked him like he had lost his mind.

"Because you owe me, most people wouldn't let you get away with half the shit that I have let you get away with." Parker informed her.

"I'm not putting myself in the line of fire when I'm not going to get anything out of it." Hannah refused him.

"You wouldn't be in the line of fire. The only thing that you have to do is meet with the guy, the team would be right there the whole time. You just have to talk to him and let us do what we do best." Parker explained to her.

"Hannah, I will personally guarantee your safety." Booth added.

"Look if you don't want to help me out that is fine, but think of Chord. Be a mother for once in your life and do something for your son." Parker spit out at her. The real reason he disliked Hannah so much was because she was a shitty mother she was on about the same level as Rebecca in his book.

"What would I have to do?" Hannah asked him.

"That's the beauty of it all you would just have to do what you do best, seduce him. All you have to do is lure him to a hotel room and we will be in there waiting for you and we'll take over from there." Parker told her.

"I'm going to do this, but only because I don't want Chord to be put in any more danger than he has to be." Hannah agreed reluctantly. "Seely, I honestly can't believe that you raised him to talk to people this way."

"He doesn't talk to all people that way, Hannah, that is just you and his biological mother that he talks to like that." Booth replied. He really couldn't feel any sympathy for the woman, not after the things she had said to Bones after he had broken up with her.

* * *

"Alright, Sweetie, you seriously need to spill it. There is something wrong with you and I know it." Angela told her best friend with her hands on her hips. They were in her office and Brennan had just sort of been staring into space for the last fifteen minutes.

"There is nothing wrong, Ange." Brennan replied chewing on her bottom lip.

"And I'm sure that this nothing has to do with either Rebecca or Hannah. Honestly, Bren, I can't keep an eye on both you and Hodgins right now. Given the two women that we're talking about it is entirely likely that one of you is going to hire a hit man." Angela was always right there to call her friend on her bullshit.

"I wouldn't waste my talents hiring a hit man, I'm quite sure that I could commit the perfect murder." Brennan stated in her usual blunt manner.

Angela shook her head, only her best friend would brag about something like that. "Then I guess I better not let you and Hodgins alone together right now. You two would have both their bodies disposed of before anyone knew what had happened."

"I won't lose my husband to Hannah again, Ange, and I won't let Rebecca hurt my son anymore than she already has." Brennan finally admitted to what was bothering her.

Angela pulled her friend into a hug. "Bren, Booth isn't going anywhere he only has eyes for you and you know that. As for Parker and the Rebecca situation he won't open himself up to her enough to be hurt again." She assured her.

"You're a really great friend Ange, you know what to say to make me feel better." Brennan replied giving her a big smile.

"Of course I always know how to make you feel better. So on that note I'm sure that it would interest you to know that I caught your son and my daughter kissing in her room last night." Angela reported. She had only told Bailey that she wouldn't tell Hodgins.

"That does not surprise me Henry and Hayden have seemed to be attracted to each other for a while now." Brennan got it totally wrong she thought that Angela was talking about Hank and Hayden instead of Seely and Bailey.

"I'm not talking about H1 and H2, Bren, I'm talking about Seely and Bailey." Angela corrected her.

Brennan got a shocked look on her face. "I find that very surprising, I never realized that Seely and Bailey have feelings for each other."

"The writing was on the wall, Bren, they are both very attractive and with the amount of time they spend together it was bound to happen." Angela explained to her friend.

"I don't understand how writing can be on the wall." Brennan said sounding confused.

"It's just an expression, sweetie." Angela said chuckling lightly at her.

"That would explain why Booth said that he had been having guy talk with Seely Jr. last night." Brennan said finally understanding what her husband had been talking about.

"Our babies are growing up, Bren." Angela said getting teary eyed just thinking about it.

"That can hardly come as a shock to you, Angela, they are developing at the appropriate rate." Brennan had to be overly logical about everything and she wasn't as bad as she used to be.

"I know that, it just seems like yesterday that they were all little and they needed us for everything." Angela replied.

"They have grown up faster than I would have liked. I know that everything has to change but I would still prefer that those changes didn't happen so quickly." Brennan agreed.

"On the upside at least we have the grandchildren that they are going to give us to look forward to." Angela said brightly.

"Ange, I think you want Booth to have a heart attack. He already thinks that his kids don't need him anymore." Brennan laughed.

"Agent Studly just can't stand the fact that they are all growing up either." Angela pointed out to her like it was no big deal.

"That makes sense and that is most likely why he was so upset about Parker joining the team." Brennan said thoughtfully.

"Bren, your oldest son means so much to all of us that we just want to see him happy." Angela said. She would always have a soft spot for Parker no matter how old he got.

"I happen to think that letting me hire a hit man would make him happy." Hodgins said walking into his wife's office.

"You two are not having anyone killed." Angela said sighing in exasperation.

"It was just a thought." Hodgins replied innocently.

"Just a thought that I told you not to be having Bug Man." Booth interrupted the conversation.

"What's going on, Booth?" Brennan asked her husband.

"Your son has one hell of a radical idea, he got the information that he needed out of Hicks and now he is going to do something that we probably don't want to know about and he is using Hannah to do it." Booth explained.

"Where is Parker?" Hodgins asked.

"Parker is off doing one of those things that we don't need to know about." Booth answered. He just hoped his son knew what he was doing.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait.


	7. COming Together

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 7: Coming Together

"Are you sure that using my mom for this is one of the best ideas that you have ever had, Booth?" Chord asked as they sat in an old rundown motel room.

"I didn't have another choice and she owes us multiple favors." Parker replied with a shrug.

"If you haven't noticed that woman can't exactly be trusted." Charlie felt the need to point out.

"That's why there is an FBI team sitting on her right now. If I didn't think we could trust her we wouldn't be here right now." Parker explained not that he had to. He had given them their orders and they had no right to question that.

"I don't think that the FBI can control that woman." Embry spoke up. He wasn't questioning Parker's orders he was merely making conversation.

"You're telling me, we have a hard enough time controlling her." Nick agreed with a snort.

"Lock it up, boys, here they come now." Parker said. He was watching a closed circuit television that was being fed through a camera that they had placed on Hannah.

"I'll get the lights, you guys just get out of sight." Chord said as he hurriedly flipped out the lights.

The sound of a key in a lock could be heard along with Hannah's voice. "Normally I don't do this type of thing, but for you I'm willing to live a little dangerously." Parker rolled his eyes upon hearing this she was really laying it on thick.

"I like a woman who isn't afraid to take risks." Came the reply of the man with her.

Chord wore a look of pure disgust on his face when the door opened to reveal his mother in an intimate embrace with the hit man. He bit his tongue to keep from giving their presence away too soon, but it was taking everything that he had in him not to say anything.

"Let me just turn the lights on." Hannah said.

As soon as she flipped the lights on the team swarmed out of the bathroom where they had been hidden. "FBI, freeze," Parker ordered pushing the man up against the wall.

"Mom, what the fuck were you doing letting this guy have his hands all over you?" Chord asked in indignation.

"Chord, don't worry about it. You guys got what you wanted." Hannah yelled at her son pointing to where Parker was securing the man's hands behind his back using zip ties.

"Dad, you might want to come get Hannah out of here." Parker spoke into the mic that was hidden in the lapel of his jacket.

Booth came strolling through the door a second later. "Come on, Hannah, we need to get you out of here so that the boys can work." He more of less ordered.

"Fine, I don't want anything more to do with this anyway." Hannah said stepping outside. It was better if she wasn't present for what was about to go down.

"Dad, you might want to leave that way you can deny having knowledge of what is about to happen." Parker told his father. He wanted him to have plausible deniability if he was ever questioned concerning what they were about to do.

"Are you going to be ok?" Booth asked. He didn't want to leave his boy alone if he wasn't going to be able to handle it.

"I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing. This isn't the first time that we have done something like this." Parker assured him.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you when you're done here." Booth replied. It pained him to admit it but his son was a grown man and he didn't need him hovering around. Plus he got the feeling that he wouldn't approve of the tactics that his son was about to use. Then again he really didn't have anything to worry about because their team had taken the investigation over from the FBI.

* * *

"I know that this is irrational because Parker has been on his own for almost eight years, but I can' help worrying about him. He has this whole other life that we never knew anything about." Brennan said pacing the lab for the lack of anything better to do.

"Sweetie, Baby Booth knows how to handle himself or he wouldn't have made it this far." Angela assured her best friend.

"I just never thought that the man I raised would be so comfortable lying to me." Brennan replied she was worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, he had a little bit of help with that. I don't think that there is much Parker does that Jack doesn't know about. I'm really surprised that Hodgins was able to keep that from me for so long. Don't worry though he is in just as much trouble as his little G-man is when this is all over."

"I didn't like the look that he had in his eyes when I left him there in that motel room. There is no telling what he planned on doing." Booth spoke up. He had delivered Hannah safely back to her hotel room and now he was standing around waiting with everyone else.

"Booth, he knows what he's doing and he usually doesn't compromise his moral code too badly." Hodgins said walking over to where they were.

"That is one big fucking relief." Booth spit back sarcastically.

"The boy is good at what he does there is no shame in that. I can assure you that he doesn't get any pleasure out of doing it though." Hodgins replied.

Booth gave a little grin he felt bad for going off on his friend. "I can tell you that he got a whole lot of pleasure out of telling Hannah off earlier."

"Someone needed to." Brennan commented.

"Bones, is that a little jealousy that I detect?" Booth asked her sounding highly amused.

"You can't detect emotions, Booth." Brennan corrected him automatically.

"You knew what I meant, and I didn't hear you denying that you're jealous of Hannah." Booth teased her.

"I am not." Brennan denied.

"Good, because you have nothing to be jealous of. I wouldn't go back to her on a bet you and our kids mean everything to me, Bones." Booth said walking over to her and placing his hand in the small of her back.

"Hodgie, why can't you be romantic like that?" Angela asked her husband her voice coming out as a whine.

"I really can't win with you." Hodgins commented more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

"Element one ready on the roof?" Parker asked touching the earpiece that was in his right ear.

"Fire team Alpha, ready." Charlie acknowledged.

""Element two ready on roof two?" Parker asked.

"Fire team Bravo, ready." Embry assured him.

"Techie, how do you read?" Parker asked Nick.

"I read everything five by five. Video is good and the sound is clear." Nick checked in.

"Burley, how is the witness?" Parker asked Chord.

"Witness is in place and ready." Chord responded.

"Ok, wait for them to say the buzz words that we need to hear and then we'll swoop in for the take down." Parker ordered.

"Roger that," Chord acknowledged his orders.

"Does part of you wish that you had Burley's mom in your crosshairs right now?" Charlie asked Parker they were the first fire team.

"Don't tempt me with that right now, Charlie." Parker replied. He didn't really know what to think about the situation with his dad and Hannah. He knew that he loved his father he was just pissed at him for putting his mother through that kind of hell.

A few minutes later two mob boss types walked into view to confer with the hit man. Parker and his men allowed them to carry on a conversation for a little while so that they would have enough dirt to arrest them.

"Boss, all of the buzz words have been used." Nick reported.

"Take them down now." Parker ordered firmly.

* * *

"Parker, you did one hell of a job out there today and I am so proud of you." Booth told his son later that day when they were alone in his office.

"I can sense a but coming on here." Parker replied he sat in chair across from his father with his feet propped up on the desk.

"I just wish you could have been honest with me about who you have become." Booth told him.

"Dad, those four years that I spent away from home after college were me finding the man that I have become. I know that it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to you now, but I needed to do that on my own. I needed to know that I was able to stand on my own without relying on other people." Parker explained to him.

"But you went to your Uncle Jack." Booth said and it sounded like an accusation.

"Uncle Jack had resources that I needed to use and more than that he is the only one who has always been there when I needed him." Parker replied and he saw the flash of hurt wash across his dad's face. "You have to understand that at the time I was still getting over Belle walking out on me. It seemed like everyone I love always left."

"I never left you, Bub." Booth reasoned with him.

"Yes, you did, dad. You left me to go to Afghanistan. You have no idea what kind of affect that had on me. I know that is nowhere close to being in the same category as what Rebecca did, but I still felt abandoned. I was depressed at the time and it took a while for me to get over it. So, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but that is how I felt." Parker went on.

"I had no idea that you felt that way, Bub. If I had known that my going away was going to affect you like that I would have never gone. I was trying so hard to get over the way your mom had crushed my heart that I didn't stop to think about how it would affect you and I should have." Booth said sounding apologetic.

"Dad, you have nothing to feel guilty about or feel sorry for. I just have a few abandonment issues." Parker responded.

Booth stared into his son's deep brown eyes with his own. "Parker, after I got home I remember that I promised you one day when you were a man and we could talk about it as equals I would tell you about the things that I have done in war that I'm not proud of. Looking at you now I can see that I'm a little too late to have that talk with you, because it occurs to me that you have done some of the same things."

"Dad, unlike you I'm not ashamed of anything of the things that I have done. You have to stop seeing everything in black and white there are some shades of gray out there. The things I have done were necessary for survival, not just my survival but other people's survival as well. If one bullet ended the pain and suffering of countless others then I'm not going to be sorry for that." Parker saw the world a little differently than his father did.

Booth gave a dry chuckle upon hearing that. "Your mom has been trying to get me to see the same thing for years. It amazes me that you have such a good grasp on that already."

"Believe it or not I learned it from you, dad. You never came out and talked about the things that you did, but it was in everything that you did and the way that you carried yourself." Parker told him.

"Damn, you really did get your mother's brain." Booth said shaking his head at how wise his son was. He was the best of him and Brennan. It didn't matter that Brennan wasn't his biological mother she had still managed to leave her mark on him.

"But I got your heart, and sometimes having heart is more important than anything else." Parker said with a small smile.

"Do I need to apologize to you for the Hannah situation?" Booth asked he was worried that his son was mad at him because of it.

"No, that's in the past and I know that you would never do anything to hurt mom." Parker answered him. After giving it a good deal of thought he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't fair to be mad at his dad for things that had happened in the past.

* * *

"Seeley, I don't know if this is such a good idea, I'm not sure that these little kids can handle the kind of game that you have in mind right now." Eli cautioned her little brother.

"They can handle it, Gizmo, if they couldn't I wouldn't have suggested it." Seeley assured his sister.

"Bug, tell me that you know what they're talking about." Harper begged his older sister.

"Harper, I really don't think I want to know what they're talking about." Bailey replied.

"I know what they're talking about and I happen to think that it is the best idea ever." Hank said pumping his fist.

"I suppose if H1 thinks it's a good idea that it can't be all that bad." Hayden said. Of course she would go along with anything that Hank had to say.

"What do you think, H3?" Lance asked Harper.

"Well, Lance, you and I are scientists so I guess that it couldn't hurt to give this a try for scientific purposes." Harper said.

"Then I guess I'm game." Lance agreed.

"Follow me, children." Seeley intoned in a serious voice. He led them out to a shed that was in the back yard. He threw the door open with a flourish and everyone stared in awe.

"There is no way that you can be serious right now." Harper said he was almost giddy with excitement.

"I'm very serious." Seeley walked into the shed and picked up a paintball gun.

"I think that Parker is going to kill us for messing with his stuff." Lance said. He was smart enough to know not to touch anything that belonged to his oldest brother.

"Park won't mind." Hank assured him.

"What are teams?" Bailey asked.

"H1 and H2 are on a team, Lance and H3 are on a team. You, Gizzy, and I are the last team." Seeley decreed.

"That is so fair." Eli agreed with a nod of her head and a big grin.

"Alright, let's begin." Seeley said clapping his hands together.

* * *

Parker walked into the diner and found his mom waiting for him with a piece of pie sitting on the table. That led him to conclude that whatever she had wanted to talk to him about was serious the woman just didn't eat pie.

"Since when do you eat pie, mom?" Parker asked an amused grin on his face.

"I don't eat cooked fruit. This is for you." Bones replied pushing the pie across the table to him as he slid in the booth.

"What is this about? It must be big or you wouldn't be bribing me with pie." Parker asked.

"I had a talk with your mother." Brennan began.

Parker had a scowl on his face. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, you're my mother, Bones." He tone was coldly furious.

"I had a talk with Rebecca about why she has been bothering you and I promised her that I would talk to you about seeing her. I'm not saying that you have to I just need you to hear me out first." Brennan told him.

Parker picked up a fork and started eating his pie. He found it hard to stay mad when he had pie to eat. "Go on, I'm anxious to hear what is so important." He replied.

"As it turns out Rebecca has a daughter that is about Lance's age and she is very sick. She was wondering if you would get tested to see if you are a match for her." Brennan explained to him.

"That's rich, let's just use the kid that I abandoned for spare parts to fix my new kid." Parker raved rolling his eyes.

"Parker, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm just going to tell you that you have your father's heart and I'll leave it at that." Brennan said reaching over to put her hand on top of his.

"In other words that means you know that I'll do the right thing and not the thing that makes me the most comfortable." Parker replied with a sigh.

"The only thing that I know is that you are the man that your father and I raised you to be. That means you are a kind man with a good heart. I don't know what you'll do and quite frankly I don't care it is your decision to make no one else can help you with this." Brennan told him seriously.

"Mom, don't lie to me you knew what I was going to do the minute you told me. That doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it. It just means that doing the right thing isn't always easy, but it's always right." Parker said and he went back to his pie.

* * *

"Seeley, of all the places that we could have picked to hide you had to pick the roof. I can feel myself getting more and more sunburned with each passing second." Bailey complained.

"Bales, this is serious this is war. This way we can just pick the little kids off from up here and we don't really have to worry much about them hitting us unless it's by accident." Seeley explained to her.

"Bales, it is better just to humor him, he got dad's sniper genes and he has a feel for these things." Eli told her friend.

"Fine, but if one of you two fall off of the roof I am not calling 911 for you." Bailey said.

Seeley was going to reply to that but a paintball went whizzing by his ear. "Damn it, I should have known that Hammer would be smart enough to get in the tree house." He cussed and pushed himself lower on the roof. He popped off a couple of shots in the general direction of the tree house.

"You should have known that Hank and Hayden were smart enough to make an alliance with Lance and I." Harper said from behind them.

"Lance Jared Russell Booth, don't you dare." Eli screamed at her little brother. It was too late though Lance and Harper started firing off paintballs.

Seeley popped up nimbly. "That's it wait until I catch you, you guys are dead. That goes for you too Hammer." He yelled. He chased Lance and Harper off the roof firing shots as he went.

"Bales, we should go after him. Hammer is counting on you and I staying up here so he can pick us off." Eli told her as she started down the ladder.

"I'm right behind you, Eli." Bailey said.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shit," Hank cussed.

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked him.

"I didn't count on Bug and Gizmo getting down off the roof." Hank told her seriously. All the Booth children were highly competitive and they didn't like letting their siblings out do them.

"I'm sure that you can use this situation to our advantage." Hayden assured him.

Hank thought for a moment and then a bright grin lit his face. "Not to worry, Henry Samuel Booth always has a plan." He said referring to himself in the third person. He stuck his head out of the tree house and started pelting his older sister and his friend with paintballs as the ran across the yard.

"Hammer, you're a fucking dead man when I get my hands on you." Eli yelled up at him.

"Not from where I stand, I think I'm the one who has the upper hand at the moment." Hank taunted his sister. He knew that he was going to pay dearly for that later. But right now he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Hayden stuck her head at and started shooting at any moving target that came in her line of sight. Purely by luck she managed to hit Harper in his groin and he went down like a ton of bricks.

Harper lay on the ground writhing in pain and gasping for breath. "Hayden, you are evil and I will get you back for this." He screamed weakly. He knew that it had been Hayden because they all had different colored paint.

* * *

"Booth, your back yard looks like a war zone." Hodgins commented to his friend as they made their way into the yard. Sure enough paint splatters covered the shed, the tree house, the pool, and the side of the house.

"They are all dead, Parker is going to kill them for getting into his paintball stuff without inviting him to play." Booth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then I would say that it is time for you to start planning some funerals." Hodgins replied gesturing to Parker. He was sneaking around the back yard in full on camo with a paintball gun in his hands.

Brennan and Angela came out the door at that moment carrying beers for their husbands. "Booth, I suggest that you not go in the house or more specifically into your man cave." Brennan told her husband.

"What did those hellions do to my man cave?" Booth asked his face turning red with anger.

"It looks like they decided that it would be a good idea to have a popcorn fight in your man cave." Angela supplied helpfully.

"That can be forgiven if that is all that they did." Booth said breathing a sigh of relief.

"The living room and the kitchen are another matter." Brennan told him.

"They played paintball in the house didn't they?" Booth asked knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah, and here I thought that they were smarter than that." Angela said with a chuckle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Seeley was back up on the roof this time he was by himself. This had stopped being a team sport and turned into a free for all. He was secure in the knowledge that he could take his sweet time in lining up his shots and going in for the kill. No one was as good as marksmen as he was so he didn't feel the need to be laying down up there. He was standing feeling pretty confident that no one but Eli could hit him.

That idea evaporated quickly when he was hit first in one knee, then in the other, and lastly he took three shots to his chest area.

"Damn it, Gizzy, that wasn't nice I haven't hit you in a long time." Seeley cried out in pain. He didn't take the time to notice that the paint wasn't the color that his sister had been assigned.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eli was hiding out behind the shed every now and then she would peak around to make sure that no one was trying to sneak up on her. She felt pretty good about this spot. Her brothers and her friends were certified geniuses so they tended to over think things. Not one of them would ever think to look for her behind the shed the would go for the more complicated places first.

Eli let out a yelp of pain when she was hit in the ass with a paintball. She looked to the tree line behind her sure that either Hank or Seeley would be there, but she didn't see either one of them. She thought that it would be a safe bet to blame it on Seeley though. "Seeley, you little asshole wait until I get my hands on you." she yelled at him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Seeley thinks that he is so damn smart, I don't think that he was smart enough to chose to hide in the trees. No that was another master plan by Henry Samuel Booth." Hank was very pleased with himself. He was up in a tree and he could pretty much shoot whoever he wanted to without any fear of getting hit in return.

Hank didn't think that he was so smart anymore when he fell out of the tree after being hit in the chest and all along his torso with paintballs. The only person he could think of that would do such a thing was Harper. "Harper that is not what you do to your best friend." He yelled after he got his breath back. The wind had been knocked out of him on that one.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harper wasn't very sure about the position that he had taken hiding in the bushes along the side of the house, but it was the best that he had been able to come up with. If anything it gave him a pretty good shot at whoever was stupid enough to show himself to him. He was pretty sure that the girls would pick a hiding spot and stay there.

He was surprised when a paintball hit him in the ear and then in the neck and another hit him in the back. "Hayden, you evil genius I thought we had a deal." He yelled at his sister.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hayden was using the hammock for cover every now and then she would have to pop her head up to see what was going on. She thought that she had picked a spot that would be hard for anyone to hit her because her back was to the fence. She was priding herself on doing on such a good job at hiding.

That went out the widow when she was hit in the back three times and she fell down to the ground. "Lance, I know that was you," she yelled out. He was just about the only one who would take pleasure out of hitting her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lance being the genius that he was deiced that it would be a good idea if he hid out in the garden it was the ideal spot, he had cover and he could see just about everything that was going on. He didn't stop to consider that this plan of his would probably get him killed by his parents. He wasn't really known for thinking that far ahead if it didn't have something to do with a science experiment that he was working on.

Lance heard what sounded like someone walking toward him so he popped up just in time to get hit in the right cheek, the arm, and the chest with paintballs. "Hammer, that wasn't very nice." He figured that he would blame his brother because it sounded like a good idea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bailey had by far what she thought of as the best hiding spot ever. She was hiding in the swimming pool and so far no one had even bothered her. Hiding in the pool did two things for her it kept her protected and it kept her cool. She was thinking that this was a win-win situation for her. It wasn't like the others were really worried about shooting her anyway. They were more concerned with doing damage to each other. To them she wasn't that big of a threat.

Bailey let out a shrill scream when her upper torso was pelted with paintballs. "Lance Booth, if you know what is good for you, you won't let me find you for a long time." She yelled at him.

"I call a truce, every one cease fire." Seeley called out from the roof.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Parker very calmly walked over to his parents with a smile on his face. "Bub, was that all necessary?" Booth asked his son.

"I found it very necessary." Parker replied smugly.

"Parker, I think that we have talked about you inflicting bodily harm on your siblings." Brennan really didn't have it in her to scold him the younger kids had brought this upon themselves.

"I'm sure that he didn't hurt them much, Bren." Angela said winking at Parker.

"Pain is good for them it will teach them a little character." Hodgins chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure that kid could murder someone in front of us and we would all say that he didn't do it." Booth commented with a chuckle. It was true they all were guilty of spoiling Parker rotten and they still did it even though he was a grown man.

"If I killed someone I would make damn sure that I didn't do it in front of witnesses. Not only that but I would make it so clean that not even the team would be able to figure out who did it." Parker bragged.

No one got a chance to reply to that because at the moment all the kids came walking up. Some of them were doubled over in pain and in Seeley's case he was limping.

"Daddy, Seeley Junior shot me in the ass." Eli told her father on her little brother.

"Dad, that's not true, Gizzy shot me in the knees and the chest." Seeley disputed.

"At least neither one of you got shot out a tree and that is what Harper did to me." Hank complained.

"I didn't shoot you out of a tree I was nowhere near the trees." Harper disputed.

"Don't complain too much, Hank, you ambushed me." Lance told his brother.

"I was ambushed by you, Lance." Bailey said glaring at him.

"I was ambushed by Lance too." Hayden pouted.

"I didn't ambush anyone. I was dug in where I was." Lance defended himself.

"Seeley?" Bailey asked her sort of boyfriend.

"Oh, no, I didn't get you." Seeley said throwing up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Who had the red colored paint?" Eli asked that was the sure fire way to get to the bottom of it.

"Bailey had bright pink, Hayden had purple, Lance had blue, Harper had bright green, Hank had orange, Eli, you had yellow, and I had olive green. No one had red paint." Seeley listed.

"We all have that red paint on us." Hank observed.

"Dude, I think we were all ambushed by a fucking ninja." Harper complained.

"Harper William, watch your mouth." Angela scolded her son knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Dad, this wouldn't be payback for what we did to that living room would it?" Lance asked his father.

"I had nothing to do with that." Booth said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Dad, I don't know anyone else who could have made those shots, you are the only trained sniper on the place right now." Seeley pointed out to his father. Booth just pointed at Parker.

"Let that be a lesson to you children, you don't get into my paintball stuff without seeing if I might want to play first." Parker smirked smugly at them.

"You were at work." Eli protested.

"So you still could have sent me a message and asked me if I wanted to play too." Parker replied.

"Did you have to hit me in the knees?" Seeley whined.

"Sorry, I kinda went into sniper mode on you." Parker said apologetically.

"You hit me on my ass." Eli accused glaring at him.

"Yep, I'm sorry, but it had to be done. You had your back turned to me and I couldn't resist making that shot." Parker bit his lip to keep from laughing. He knew that if he laughed it would only piss his sister off more.

"You did you have to be so damn brutal?" Bailey asked him.

"That was me being gentle. You guys haven't seen brutal you don't want to play paintball with my unit and that is the only thing that I have to say about that." Parker said shaking his head at them.

"I would totally be game for something like that." Hank said excitedly.

"I don't know, Hammer, I would have to beat those guys up if they got too rough with you." Parker joked cuffing his brother lightly on the side of the head.

"Parker, I think I'm going to suffer from permanent hearing damage from you hitting me in the ear." Harper informed him.

"You'll be ok, you just have to man up and rub some dirt on it." Parker teased him.

* * *

"Parker, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Rebecca said standing up when she saw her son walk into the country club.

"Let's get one thing straight up front, I'm not here for you or because I want to be here. I'm here because it is the right thing for me to do. Now tell me what is going on." Parker said taking a seat. The only way that he would meet with her was in a public setting where he was tempted to lose his temper with her.

"Your sister…" Rebecca started only to get cut off.

"I have one sister and three brothers, other than that I have no siblings." Parker stated firmly. He was not interested in playing happy family with her.

"My daughter has leukemia and she needs a bone marrow transplant. The problem is none of the family is a match for her and I was hoping that you would be." Rebecca told him.

"Let me be clear on something else, I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this for her. I'm not going to make an innocent girl pay for your sins if there is something that I can do to help. That being said though I don't appreciate how you threw me away like yesterday's garbage and now that you need me to do something for you you're back." Parker said glaring at her.

"Parker, I never meant to hurt you." Rebecca needed him to know that.

"Right, nothing says that like just walking away from your son and not looking back. You weren't even woman enough to tell me that you were leaving. You just acted like everything was fine and you walked away without looking back." Parker could feel his control slipping. He hated like hell that he was still such a mess over something that had happened almost twenty years ago.

"I know that that is what it seems like, but I wasn't grown up enough to be your mother back then. I hadn't even gotten to live before I had you. I had things that I wanted to do and having you put a crimp in that plan. I had no time for myself anymore and you were such a handful. It wasn't that you were bad you just had so much energy and you always had to be doing something." Rebecca said her excuses sounded lame even to her.

"You wouldn't have had so much on your plate if you would have let me see dad more. I loved spending time with him and very rarely would you let me see him." Parker didn't remember much about his mother but he remember that he hadn't gotten to see his dad much when he was living with her.

"Parker, it wasn't like that, your father was a gambler and I didn't know that he wasn't going to have a relapse with you there to witness it." Rebecca reasoned with him.

"Dad, had the habit kicked by the time I was old enough to want to spend more time with him. You didn't want him and that was fine, but that didn't mean that you had the right to cut him out of my life." Parker felt his temper rising and he willed it back down. He knew how to control his emotions and he had to use every trick he had to do that now.

"Parker, I don't want you to hate me." Rebecca pleaded with him.

"I used to hate and I mean I really hated you." Parker said and then he pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "Now I don't feel anything for you at all. I'll get those tests done and I'll get back to you with the results. I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to contact me until then." He walked away before she had a chance to say another word to him.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Alexandra Bishop- Olivia Wilde

Belle Covington- Ali Larter

Amy Johnson- Jennifer Love Hewitt

Charlie Hernandez- Galen Gering

Embry Anderson- Paul Walker

Chord Burley- Berret Foa

And

Nick Masterson- Jesse Metcalfe

* * *

A/N: Alright this is finally finished. I just wanted to apologize for the long wait, I'm so sorry. I just got busy with work and I've just now had the time to get back to this. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me. I promise that I will get episode three out very soon. Until next time please review.


End file.
